Babysat by KID
by Anie6142
Summary: Edogawa Conan wasn't happy at being babysit by a stranger that could've been his twin, what he doesn't know yet is that the babysitter is KID! What are KID's intentions and will Conan fall under the thief's gaze or KID in his? Rated T for shonen-ai.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own either Detective Conan nor Magic Kaito, both belongs to Gosho Aoyama.

* * *

**The notice.**

Edogawa Conan was not happy. Today Ran had decided to go shopping with Sonoko but she couldn't bring him along. Also uncle Kogoro had gone off to investigate an affair one of his clients paid him to. He was going to be babysat today by some stranger Ran met the other day. _Babysat!_ He couldn't believe his beloved Ran would do something like this to him! He tried to argue with Ran but it didn't work, he even pouted which was already humiliating to the shrunken detective. But he couldn't be alone, he would've suggested to be at Agasa's house if the scientist wasn't on a inventor's convention on Sapporo with Haibara.

"But Ran-ne.."

"I said no Conan-kun, Sonoko and I are going shopping and we're going to shop on some stores that are not for small kids" Conan cringed at the word kid since he was no kid in reality.

"But Kogoro-ojiisan is out! And Agasa-Hakase is out of town!"

"That's why I'm going to call a friend to babysat you"

"What!"

"So please be nice to the babysitter"

"But Ran-neechan! I don't need to be babysat!"

"You are 7, you need to be babysat"

"But-"

"End of the discussion"

Today was going to be a living hell for him.

* * *

_Somewhere in Ekoda…_

"Kaito! Do you want to go to the movies today?" asked one anxious Nakamori Aoko

"Sorry Aoko, I have to babysat a friend's brother"

"Since when do you babysat?"

"Since today, I had no option, also this 'friend' of mine is a karate champion and I don't want to see her angry"

"Ok, well, see you then" and so Aoko leaved the young magician's house.

_Now, let's see how Tantei-kun lives his daily life._

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Detective Conan nor Magic Kaito, both belongs to Gosho Aoyama

"Talking"

_Thinking_

Babysitter arrives!

Ran is getting ready to go shopping and soon a complete stranger is going to make this day a living hell for me. By what Ran told me about the guy, he's a magician in training and that he looks eerily familiar to someone I know, but she couldn't tell me who! I just hope this guy doesn't end up being a pedophile or he'll find himself half dead and behind bars.

Meanwhile…

"Let's see…Mouri Kogoro Detective Agency…There!" said Kaito looking at the agency that was above the restaurant Poirot.

_So this is where Tantei-kun lives eh? Today is going to be fun!_ said Kaito while going upstairs the building to start his plan of "Annoying Tantei-kun".

Inside the agency…

"Don't worry Conan-kun, I'm sure you'll like him!" Ran said trying to make him more comfortable with the idea.

_Like I like to be chase down by criminals and murderers? Then I will really like this guy_. Thought Conan since he was still against the idea of being babysat by a possible pedophile. Just when Ran was about to said more the door bell rang.

"Ah! It must be him, I'll get it" said Ran getting up from her seat and walking towards the door.

"Great, he's here" said Conan rolling his eyes.

"Don't be like that, Conan-kun" said Ran while opening the door revealing the magician.

"Yo!" greeted Kaito

"Conan-kun, let me introduce you to Kuroba-kun, Kuroba-kun this is Conan-kun"

"…"

"Conan-kun?" asked Ran worriedly since Conan didn't respond. Conan was in shock, the guy at the door would've been his long lost twin if it weren't for the fact that he didn't have one.

_This person…he looks just like me!_ Shaking himself off his trance he started to introduce himself.

"Edogawa Conan, yoroshiku*" then Kaito made a hand flip and a red rose appeared in his hand.

"Kuroba Kaito, magician extraordinaire, yoroshiku" he said while offering the rose to Conan

"Ran-neechan, are you sure this person isn't a pedophile?" said Conan while rejecting the rose. Ran and Kaito were taken aback by this statement.

_Tantei-kun sure knows how to surprise someone._

"I'm sure Conan-kun that Kuroba-kun isn't a pedophile so you can relax. If you'll excuse me I'll be leaving now"

"Iterashai!*" said Conan while returning to the sofa ignoring Kaito completely.

_Time to put the plan into action…_

_TBC…_

_Translation notes:_

_Yoroshiku*= Nice to meet you_

_Iterashai*= Have a safe trip_


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own Detective Conan nor Magic Kaito, both belongs to Gosho Aoyama

"Talking"

_Thinking_

Conan's hell

After Ran had left, Conan went straight to the sofa to continue reading his favorite novel "The Sign Of Four", while ignoring the factor that Kaito was going to do some interesting things this afternoon.

_Time to put the plan into action._ "So what do you want to do, Conan-kun?"

"Read" was the bold answer

"Read? That's it? Let's have some fun!"

"Look, I don't want to be babysit by some stranger like you. So why don't you just go back home and when Ran is back I'll tell her how much 'fun' I had with you today and that way you don't ever come back here and we are both happy?" Kaito sighed. If this was the way Conan was going to treat him he better start to annoy him in return.

"That hurt, you know?" said Kaito dramatically

"So?"

"Well, since I'm supposed to babysit you I'll do it right, and right now I want you to have some fun"

"No"

"I didn't wanted to do this" in a puff of smoke the book disappeared from Conan's hand and was replaced by a lollipop.

"What! Hey! Give it back!"

"Tsk tsk, that's not the way to ask~!" said Kaito in a mocking tone

"Give. It. Back. Now!"

"Nope~! Just if you catch me!" suddenly Kaito went out the door leaving leaving a few smoke bombs in the way.

"Damn!" Conan grabbed his skateboard that was by the sofa and made his way through the door.

_He's not getting away with this!_ Conan started to chase after Kaito who was already a good distance far. Conan had to evade many passersby till he got close to the running Kaito.

"GIVE ME BACK MY BOOK!"

"Just if you catch me~!" Kaito turned to an alley and kept running while Conan had to slow down. Kaito kept running till he was stopped by a wire-fence.

_A dead end?_

"There's no escape, so give me back my book!" said Conan with a scowl in his face which in Kaito's opinion it made him look cute.

"Well well, I give up" said Kaito holding his hands up, but when Conan started to approach the thief, Kaito dropped a smoke bomb that was hidden in one of his hands. Kaito used this opportunity to climb up the fence and escape from Conan.

"Kasso!*" Conan took his skateboard and got out of the alley, then he started to look for Kaito around the back of the alley.

_Where's that thief!_ Conan kept searching when suddenly he heard a sound near a trash can._ Found you!_

Kaito who was hiding had scared a cat which made the trash can to move.

_Shoot!_ Kaito got up and started to run again. Once Conan spotted him the cat and mouse chase started again. Kaito kept running till he located the Beika Park.

_There!_ Kaito ran towards the forest and blended with the surroundings. Conan stopped and went inside the forest, his skateboard was useless here.

_Where is he?_ He kept looking around but no matter how, he couldn't find Kaito. Suddenly he was surrounded by smoke.

_Wha…_ The smoke started to disperse and he was at shock at seeing what he was wearing.

"WHAT THE HELL?" Somehow Kaito had mangaed to put Conan in a baby-blue Gothic Lolita dress with matching shoes and a pig-tailed wig attached to his head.

"That's not language a cute _**lady**_ like yourself should use~!" Shouted Kaito from above a tree.

"Damn you! I'm going to kill you!"

"No, thank you~!" Kaito hopped down from the tree and approached Conan. Conan was about to activate his shoes but he than noticed that they were gone.

_My shoes, belt and wristwatch are gone! I'm going to kill this guy!_

"Now now, don't make such a face" Kaito was certainly enjoying this._ Tantei-kun sure looks cute! Wait. Did I thought he was cute?_ Kaito crouched down to Conan's level with a smirk in his face.

"Now, again, how about you ask nicely and I will give you back your book _**miss**_?" Conan was getting more and more angrier, when he suddenly thought of something, which will make Kaito regret he stole his book.

"So, what do you want me to give you _**miss**_?"

"I want you Kaito-niichan~!"

"What?" _What the hell did he just said?_

_Now!_ Conan took this chance to tackle Kaito and now he was on top of him.

"Now, like you said before, I just caught you, so give me back my book" If it weren't for his poker face Kaito was sure he was going to blush like crazy, the position they were wasn't helping either.

"Alright, alright, here" just like the rose, Kaito re-appeared the book in his hand with a flip of his hand. "Happy now?"

"No, I also want my clothes back"

"Ok, with one condition"

"No, I want my clothes back no-" Conan didn't have time to finish off his sentence when he heard this.

"AAAAAAH! HE'S DEAD!" Conan's detective instinct took over him and got off Kaito and ran to the crime scene forgetting he was wearing girl's clothes.

"Seriously, he's worse than Hakuba" Kaito got up, and started to follow where his charge was now trying to sniff out a criminal.

_This is going to be a long~ day._

TBC…

Translation notes:

Kasso*= Damn/Sh#t!

_A/N: This is my first fan fiction and I'm trying to do my best and make longer chapters. I hope you liked this chapter!_

_Anie-chan_


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own Detective Conan nor Magic Kaito, both belongs to Gosho Aoyama.

"Talking"

_Thinking_

Long day

By the time Kaito arrived at the crime scene he found Conan already formulating possible suspects in his head. He hadn't even notice he was still wearing girl's clothes.

_The victim was slashed on the throat by a sharp object in a public area. The possible suspects are either hiding and/or cleaning the evidence, or near the victim itself to hide suspicions from the police. If so, how the murderer plans on hiding the evidence and prove he/she is innocent?_ By the time Conan had thought all of this the police had already arrived.

"Alright, Takagi secure the area, Shiratori start investigating the victim's ID, and Sato look in the area to find the murder weapon" said Megure-keibu*

"Roger!" said the three of them starting to do what they were told.

_Good, now I can talk to Takagi-keiji*. _"Excuse me-" but Conan was cut off by Kaito who had arrived at the scene.

"Now now, leave the police do their work"

"Right, you should listen to what your niisan* tells you, _**miss**_" said Takagi to Conan who was slightly shock at being called a miss.

_Miss? What is he talking about-…! My clothes!_ Conan finally realized he was wearing a goth-loli dress thanks to Kaito.

_I'll kill him! Once I get my clothes back I'm going to make his death unsolvable!_

"Eh? But isn't that Kudou-kun?" said Megure-keibu at seeing Kaito

"Kudou? Sorry keibu-san but my name is Kuroba Kaito, not Kudou"

"Eh? You sure look like Kudou-kun"

"So, who's this Kudou person?"

"You don't know?" aked Takagi-keiji

"Nope, I'm from Ekoda and I'm babysitting this kid here for a friend today"he said at pointing at the cross-dressed Conan

"I see. Well Kudou-kun is as in Kudou Shinichi the high school detective" said Takagi-keiji to Kaito

"So are you saying that I look like that famous detective?"

"More like his twin" said Satou-keiji

"Satou-san! Did you find the weapon?"

"Not luck yet. The forensics team are still looking for it"

"I see"

"Kaito-niichan, can I talk to you?"

"Eh? Sure" Once Conan and Kaito were out of hearing Kaito crouched to his level.

"So, what do you want Conan-_**chan**_?"

"Shut up. I want my clothes back!"

"Eh, but you look cute this way" said Kaito half-whining

"Do it or I'll tell the officers you are a pedophile, which I think you are"

"Didn't your neechan told you I wasn't?"

"She did, but you are telling me the contraire, so give me my clothes back!"

"Why?"

"Why? I need to sol-!"

"Hm?"

_Shoot! How can I solve this murder with him around? If I just had my watch and bow-tie I could've used him but then he might wonder why he doesn't remember solving a murder. What should I do?_

"Well?"

"Eh?"

"What do you want me to do?"

"Eh?" _Eh? What did he said?_

TBC…

Translation notes:

Niisan*=older borther

Keibu*=Inspector

Keiji*=police officer/detective

_A/N: Sorry for the late update and that the chapter was short and that I left it in a cliffhanger. I'll upload the next chapter as soon as possible plus next chapter will have a link for a picture of how Conan looks in a goth-loli dress. ^^ hope you liked the chapter!_

_Anie-chan._


	5. Chapter 5

I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!

"Could you stop, we all understood already"

Well, I'm sorry for not being able to update sooner, I have no excuse. Also here's my annoying editor and wolf-man companion Jake.

"Nice to meet ya"

He might be nice to everybody else but me.

"Hey!"

Quiet. Anyway to the usual..

"Talking"

_Thinking_

**Phone conversation**

"Is that all?"

I don't own Detective Conan nor Magic Kaito, both belongs to Gosho Aoyama.

"Now, to the story"

* * *

**Detective Kuroba Kaito? Not**

"What do you want me to do?"

"Eh? What do you mean?"_ Could it be this guy…_

"Edogawa Conan, aka Kid's rival, at least it's what they call you on the newspapers"

"I don't get it" _Wait he isn't?.._

"You are smarter than you look, also you have helped in murder cases with the Shonen Tantei and the detective Mouri Kogoro, so you must want to help solve this case, right?"

"Eh yeah…" _So he has seen me in the papers.. I think I was being paranoid._

"Alright, I'll help" Then Kaito took a cellphone and started dialing a number, after a few rings someone on the other line picked up.

"Hey Saguru-_chan_ how have you been?"

_Saguru? _thought Conan, he knew the name from somewhere.

"**Kuroba? What are you calling me for?" **said Saguru with annoyance in his voice.

"Don't sound like that, don't tell me you are still mad for the chicken outfit and pink hair I gave you the other day"

"**Of course not, it was more than an enjoyable experience to re-dye my hair back to its natural color and get the suit and remaining feathers out of me in my just cleaned and renewed bathroom that was previously left useless due to your last prank involving magic goo."** said Hakuba with obvious sarcasm and hatred in his voice.

"I get it I get"

"**How did you get my number in the first place?"**

"Did you forget I'm an amazing magician?"

"**Oh right, amazingly as to evade the police and me in every heist, right Kid?"**

"How many times do I have to tell you that there's no way that I'm that guy?" said Kaito this time him being the one getting annoyed.

"**Anyway, why did you call for?"** asked Hakuba with great curiosity in his voice, he and the young magician haven't been in the best of terms but it looked as if right now the latter needed his advice in something.

"Well..there's been a murder near by Beika Park.."

"**A murder? Wait, did you say Beika Park? What are you doing all the way over there?"**

"Long story short I'm babysitting a kid for a friend and kind of run into a murder" _Now that I think about it Tantei-kun sure runs into a lot of murders.._ "Anyway, could you help us solve it so this kid won't get mad at me for not doing anything?"

"**I'll do something better, I will go there"**

"What? Where are you right now?"

"**I'm at a restaurant here in Beika, I believe its called Columbo or something similar, I'll be there in 10:25:07 minutes"**

_Why does he have to be so damn exact? _"Ten minutes? All right, we'll be waiting for you, bye Saguru-chan" and then Kaito hung up before Hakuba could protest at the feminine honorific. Conan who was hearing the whole conversation decided it was time for him to ask a couple of things.

"Say Kaito-niichan, who were you talking to?"

"Hakuba Saguru, a classmate of mine who's said to be a good detective"

_Hakuba Saguru? He's the detective from the Sunset mansion and that detective contest _"So Kaito-niichan know Saguru-niichan too? Wow" said Conan in his fake kid's voice which sent a couple of shivers through Kaito's body due to the creepiness of it.

_Why des he have to sound so sugary? Well I suppose he's a kid after all, but it's still creepy, I've only seen his serious side and only act childish towards his guardian, is he bipolar?_ "He's not as fun as I thought he would be, he's annoying as heck" After around ten minutes Hakuba arrived and greeted the magician and the little girl who was Conan.

"I was 10:05 seconds late…" said Hakuba looking at his pocket watch. "Forget about being exact, there's the body and the police, can you solve it?"

"Yes of course, but why there's this little girl still with you? I can't believe you would let her witness this horrible thing."

"It's alright, I'm used to it" said Conan in his normal kid voice, not sugar coated which was a relief for Kaito.

"Used to? I've heard this voice before too.."

"It's me Saguru-niichan, Edogawa Conan, this stupid magician put me in girls clothes…" said Conan while glaring at Kaito who just grinned to himself.

"Really Kuroba?"

"He was being boring and I though I change of image might help him" Kaito started saying as it was one of the most common things to do.

_Change of image my ass! _"Kaito-niichan when will you return my belongings?" said Conan with annoyance in his voice.

"After Hakuba here solves the murder, after all it would weird people out if they see a girl changing back into a guy before their eyes"

_Isn't suspicious enough to have a little girl wearing semi-Victorian clothes with two adolescents? _"Alright, but when this is over I want my book and clothes back"

"Of course _**ojousan**_*"

_Ojousan? I'm might as well kill him and leave his death unsolvable so even Hattori couldn't be able to solve it…maybe later, what matters now is to solve this murder_.

_TBC…_

* * *

Translation notes:

Ojousan*= Lady/miss, Kaito and KID uses it when referring to Ayumi, Haibara, Ran, and Sonoko.

_A/N: Again I'm sorry for not being able to update before Well, like I promised here's the link to the picture I made of Conan in a baby blue goth-loli dress._

_Actually just look it up in deviantart, its titled Goth-Loli Conan-chan~ _

_I hope you liked this chapter ^^_

_Anie-chan_


	6. Chapter 6

Again, sorry for not updating in two years? I hope that two chapters in a day will help a little..

"It took you so long? I bet that less than half of the readers remember this story anymore"

Quiet Jake! I'll make sure I get my readers back, I just need more inspiration and more chocolate

*suddenly a chocolate cake comes out of a puff of pink smoke*

Yay x3!

"Oi, don't tell me…"

*eating cake* What? Oh right..

"If that stupid magicians does something to me again I'll kill him!"

Long story short, Kid made some bad pranks on poor Jake in Shingo-sama's Kitty Kitty Meow which is a series of drabbles involving randomness and KaiShin.

"I'll never understand why girls go crazy over guys kissing and doing those…things…" *shudders*

An you never will

*glares*

*throws bone*

*follows bone* "…Damn you.."

You after all are still a canine, anyway..

"Talking"

_Thinking_

"Is that all?"

I don't own Detective Conan nor Magic Kaito, both belongs to Gosho Aoyama.

"Now, to the story"

Enjoy ^^

* * *

**Two Detectives and a Lady?**

"The victim was Kishimoto Kisuke 23 years old and owner of a small art store in the Shibuya district. He was accompanied by his girlfriend Niwa Michiru also 23 years old, and his business partner and friend Kurosaki Tazuha also 23 years old" said Takagi-keiji reading his notes to Megure-keibu and the others.

"Excuse me keiji-san, why is the victim's girlfriend, Niwa-san, covered in blood?" asked Hakuba now in detective mode.

"She was the first to approach the victim so its possible she got the blood from when she tried to stop the bleeding, why do you want to know?"

"Isn't it strange?" asked Conan in a fake girl's voice to deceive the officers from recognize him. It would be really humiliating for him and probably the female officers would take pictures of him and show them all around the department saying how cute he looks.

"What is it?" asked Takagi

"That the only one who's covered in blood is her, why didn't the victim's friend went to help his friend along the victim's girlfriend?" said Kaito now getting himself into the investigation, the sooner they were done with this the sooner he would have to leave the scene and Hakuba. If he were to say some thing about him being Kid Conan would probably take it seriously and sent him into prison without a second thought.

"I was shocked" said the person known as Kurosaki Tazuha "Kisuke was bleeding for who knows what reason and I wanted to help but my body didn't move, I only was able to move by the time he stopped breathing" said Tazuha with a guilty face and voice.

"I see, so what were you three doing at the park today?" asked Hakuba trying to get as many information as he could get.

"We were getting back from watching a movie, it was kind of unexpected"

"Unexpected how?"

"Just unexpected, Kisuke called this morning asking if I wanted to watch a movie along with them, we usually plan things over before going anywhere"

"Which movie did you watched?"

"It was a foreign movie, I think it was called Nyuu Muun, Furu Muun*"

"It's New Moon, Full Moon and the reason it was unexpected is because I wanted to watch it" said the victim's girlfriend Niwa Michiru.

"Are you alright neechan?" asked Conan in his fake voice.

"I'm alright _**ojousan**_, is just that when I tried to help Kisuke-kun I got covered in his blood" said while tears started to roll off her eyes "Why did he have to die? Who would do such thing?" now she was crying her heart out.

"I'm sorry to do this but we need to do the body search to both of you" said Satou "I will conduct the search on you Niwa-san while Takagi-kun will do the search on Kurosaki-san"

"Can't it wait? Can't you see she's…"

"I'm alright Ta-kun, so don't worry" said Michiru cutting off Tazuha and following Satou-keiji to the restrooms, Tazuha following after along Takagi-keiji. Once they were gone Kaito crouched to Conan's level.

"So how am I doing _**ojousan**_? Don't I look cool like a detective?" Conan just had a deadpan look and he was still clearly annoyed at Kaito for taking his things away and putting him in girls clothes.

"Cut it off, you are doing fine, but let me ask you something Kuroba" said Hakuba looking down at Kaito.

"Is it about the body language of those two?"

"Yes. No matter what, Michiru-san was always covering her hands, and Kurosaki-san had his right hand in his pocket the whole time"

"Whatever the murderer used to kill Kishimoto-san must left marks in it's hands then, right?" said Conan as if he was coming with ideas of his own. Hakuba has seen the lad give out hints and whatsoever before, there was no doubt that Conan was smarter than he looked. It wasn't that suspicious though, he has been living with Mouri Kogorou who was a famous detective at the time being and supposed that the lad had gotten his deductive experience from him.

"But there is still two problems, how did the murderer killed Kishimoto-san in a public area, and where is the murder weapon" said Kaito.

"They couldn't get rid of the weapon so easily in this crowded park, so the murder weapon must still be in the murderer's possession"

"Takagi and Satou-keiji are conducting the body search right now and the only one who refused was Kurosaki-san"

"That was indeed suspicious, but something doesn't fit. The movie, I feel like I'm missing something, but what?" said Hakuba as if there was something obviously in front of him, the key to solve this murder, but he couldn't grasp it.

"Didn't Kurosaki-san had a soda in his left hand?" said Conan with a pensive look in his face, seems like he too was having the same trouble as Hakuba.

"He did. But I didn't saw any cups near the body just one in Michiru-san's purse" said Kaito answering Conan's question.

"That's strange. No one would have a soda cup inside a bag or purse, it might spill" concluded Hakuba. It was indeed strange for somebody to do that.

"We might find out who's the killer after the body search is done" said Kaito while trying to not look at the lifeless body of Kishimoto Kisuke.

* * *

"We found some pocket change, a driver's license, and house keys on Kurosaki-san" said Takagi-keiji

"And we found some mints, make up, a pen, a cell phone, money, a small mirror, a few band-its, and a small perfume bottle" said Satou-keiji showing plastics bags with said contents.

"I'm sorry to ask you this, but what did really happen, Niwa-san?" asked Megure-keibu to Michiru-san

"We were getting back from the cinema when suddenly Kisuke-kun collapsed, I went to help him when I noticed the blood coming off his throat, I tried to stop the bleeding the blood just kept flowing and …"

"I see, what about you Kurosaki-san?"

"I couldn't see clearly, I was petrified, I just saw Michiru-chan's hands getting tinted in blood" answered Tazuha-san who still had his right hand in his pocket.

"Excuse me mister, why do you have your hand in your pocket all the time?" asked Conan in his best girly voice.

"Eh? Is because of this" then Tazuha-san showed to everybody that he was missing the pinky and ring finger in his hand.

"What happened?" asked Satou-keiji

"A few years ago back when Kisuke and I were still in high school we were fighting some idiots who wanted our money, in the end one of them had a metal bat and tried to hit Kisuke but I blocked it with my hand"

"Why did you fought?"

"I didn't want to fight, but Kisuke got mad and he was the one who started to throw punches at them"

"So what happened after that?"

"We were sent to the hospital and the doctor had no choice but to cut my fingers, they were off repair"

"I see, so do you held any grudges against Kishimoto-san?"

"Not really, but because of that fight I lost my chance to become a professional pianist since I needed my ten fingers to play the piano"

"So does Niwa-san has any motive to kill Kishimoto-san?"

"What are you talking about? I loved him! Why would I want to do such a thing?"

"Please calm down Niwa-san" said Kaito "A lady doesn't look pretty while angry" said Kaito in a flirty voice

"Y-yes"

_This guy…he might be worse than Kid!..? Wait, why does she has band-its on her fingers?_ "Excuse me neechan, but what happened to your hands?" asked Conan. Hakuba was examining the body once again left unnoticed by the rest of them by the time being.

"Eh? Well...Is because I cut myself while cutting vegetables this morning" said Niwa-san whith a little nervous face. Conan didn't miss the expression and suddenly he knew.

_She's lying, those band-its aren't drenched blood from the outside so they were put afterwards she tried to 'help' Kishimoto-san, she's most likely the murderer, but nothing in her possession is sharp enough to cut Kishimoto's neck. We still need motive and how she made it possible for the victim to collapse? The fact the victim itself invited them was unexpected by Kurosaki-san and Niwa-san so how could she have planned the murder in such a short period of time? Unless she knew this was going to happen , if so…How did she killed him then?_ Conan was thinking while Takagi-keiji pointed out something that caught both Conan's and Kaito's anttention. Hakuba was nowhere to be seen at that moment.

"What happened to your soda Niwa-san?"

_TBC…_

* * *

Translation notes:

Nyuu Muun, Furu Muun*= Japanese pronunciation of New Moon, Full Moon, not a real movie.

_A/N: Again I'm sorry for not being able to update before, so, how do you think Michiru got rid of the murder weapon , how, and why she killed him? Whoever gives me the best response or gets close to the truth gets a cookie 8D!_

_I hope you liked this chapter ^^_

_Anie-chan_


	7. Chapter 7

You would be wondering, 'A new chapter? And so fast?' Well yes. My chapters will be longer in a certain future but right now I think I did an enough good job with this one. After all I want you guys to put the pieces together ^^

"I bet is just laziness to finish the chapter and just give them something to read while you do what do you best and it's wasting time."

So mean!

*out of nowhere Jake is covered by pink smoke, after it dissipates its shown that Jake is now wearing a pink version of the goth-loli dress Conan is wearing in the story with a long-wavy-white-haired wig*

"What the hell!"

I supposed that happens to you for being mean to me xD!

"I'll kill that thief!"

"Talking"

_Thinking_

"Are you ignoring me?"

I don't own Detective Conan nor Magic Kaito, both belong to Gosho Aoyama.

"…"

Please enjoy the story ^^

* * *

**Resolution**

"My soda? Well since I finished I decided to get rid of it in the bathroom." said Michiru with a nervous air around her. Conan was just observing her from the side. He knew it was her, it was obvious at seeing the band aids and her reaction to his questions. But, he had not proof nor motive and he was still debating how Michiru committed the did. Kishimoto-san collapsed when he was away from both suspects and the only one to react at the time was Michiru. It would have made more sense if she was the one who was paralyzed and in shock instead of Kurosaki-san. Looking around he noticed that Hakuba wasn't in sight. Just when he was about to ask Kaito if he knew where he was Hakuba appeared from behind them holding what appeared to be a soda can and a soda cup. Conan recognized both, the can was the one Kurosaki-san was holding and the cup was probably the one from inside Michiru's pursed, it was some faint lipstick residue on the straw.

"What are you doing with those?" asked Kaito looking at Hakuba. The Half-Brit was holding them both inside different plastic bags and he was wearing gloves too.

"Well, since they were out of the suspects possession so I decided to look for them and bag them for clues."

"The police would've done that you know?"

"I'm aware, but since the search for the weapon is more important at this instant they probably weren't going to bother collecting these." he said with a calm posture. It was true at a certain level, the weapon hadn't been found yet. It had to be something sharp enough to break into the skin but inconspicuous enough to be hidden easily. He decided it was time to use his charms as a kid, well, right now as a little girl. Good thing his mother had taught him some basic acting skills. He approached Michiru who was now sitting at a nearby bench, any signs of her earlier tears were gone completely. Slowly, he sat by her side and noticed some curious glances from both Kaito and Hakuba but he didn't paid them much attention.

"Niwa-san are you feeling alright?"

"Hm? Oh not at all although thank you for worrying for me ojousan."

"No problem." said Conan smiling a little "Although I'm surprised."

"Why surprised?"

"Well, if it were me I would have froze in place at seeing someone just suddenly collapse and start bleeding out of nowhere."

"Oh, well, I'm training to become a nurse, so it was pure instinct that I would do that. Although I'm not surprised Ta-kun- I mean Tazuha-kun did not do anything."

"Why do you say that?"

"Well I'm sure he still had a grudge against Kisuke-kun. It was because of him that Tazuha-kun lost his fingers."

"By chance, did you go to the same school as them?"

"As a matter of fact yes. We were classmates, we always did things together."

"That's why it was strange for you to go to the movies without anticipation?"

"You ask a lot of question ojousan." said Michiru eyeing Conan suspiciously while stroking her thin wire bracelet, it looked like it got stained with the blood too.

"I'm 7 that's what I do." said he smiling wide. Taking the child excuse as true she stopped.

"Still, I think there were enough questions now don't you think?"

"You are right, I'm sorry." he got down from the bench and started walking toward Hakuba and Kaito who were at the moment discussing something that Conan didn't pay much attention.

"Oh, looks like you have something to tell us?" asked Hakuba

"Turns out that Niwa-san is training to become a nurse and she was classmates with Kurosaki-san and Kishimoto-san"

"That would explain her quick thinking when the victim collapsed"

"Yes, but there's something about Niwa-san that bothers me…"

"You haven't figured it out yet? She's likely to be the murderer" said Hakuba as if it was the most obvious conclusion in the world. "Of course you wouldn't have figured it out as quickly as me. After all you only think about doing pranks and doing magic all over the place."

"And all you ever think about is gay-sex between Watson and your beloved Sherlock." say Kaito annoyed by Hakuba, who in turn yelled outraged by Kaito's comment. Conan on the other hand wanted to strangle Kaito because of the comment of his favorite characters from his favorite series. While Hakuba and Kaito were arguing Conan decided to leave his revenge for later and then decided to question Tazuha-san to see if he can find something that will give him the motive.

"Mind if I talk to you Oniisan*?" said Conan while sitting next to Tazuha.

"Of course not ojousan."

_I wish they would stop calling me ojousan…_"Would you tell me what happened?"

"Well…after Michiru-chan went after Kisuke she told bystanders to call the police and then to call an ambulance."

"She said it in that order?"

"Actually. Yes. I was kind of surprised at the moment too, why the police first?"

_So the police first? Interesting…_ "Oniisan did Niwa-san and Kishimoto-san get along?"

"Sadly yes…"

_Sadly?_ "Could it be that Oniisan liked Niwa-san?" at hearing this Tazuha blushed a deep red and looked down at the floor.

"Yes, I liked her, a lot. I was under the impression that she liked me too. I wanted to become a professional pianist and write a song for her to tell her how I felt. But after I lost my fingers I gave up on her. Shortly she got together with Kisuke. How I wished for his death when he had that allergic reaction five years ago…"

"Allergic reaction?"

"He was allergic to raspberries. He was eating from Michiru-chan's parfait when he collapsed to the floor. He survived but then the idiot started blaming Michiru-chan for everything and even made her pay for the hospitalization! I was surprised Michiru-chan didn't budge at all then and gladly pay."

_Interesting…_ "Say, did Kishimoto-san liked to share food?"

"After the incident no, although from time to time he would eat things without noticing. One time he swallowed a piece of ice through the straw and he did not notice until he started coughing a little afterwards."

"Wow, sorry for asking you all of this Onissan."

"Nah don't worry, a kid is always curious."

"One last question, did Kishimoto-san coughed during the movie and was Niwa-san next to him?"

"As a matter of fact yes. I believe he started coughing around 30 minutes before the movie ended and Michiru-chan was on this left side while I was on his right."

"I see. Thank you for you time Oniisan."

"You're welcome ojousan." Conan hopped off the bench and decided to break the argument between the two idiots now. He was surprised they were still bickering at each other.

"Would you two cut it out? I found something." both idiots stopped arguing and started to look at Conan.

"What did you find?" asked Kaito crouching down to Conan's level much to his annoyance. He would have kicked Kaito in the chin at that moment but it was thanks to him that he was able to investigate at least a little more due to Hakuba's presence.

"Kishimoto-san was allergic to raspberries and never noticed when he had swallowed something strange, and it seems he swallowed something during the last 30 minutes of the movie." the gears in both the thief's and detective's minds started working. Both started to grin.

"It's possible that the reason Kishimoto-san collapsed was that he was having an allergic reaction." said Hakuba with confidence in his voice.

"Then he must have swallowed something that contained raspberries, maybe some raspberry flavored candy." at saying this the two detectives and the magician remembered the belongings of the two suspects. Then the three of them went over the forensics team that came with the police officers. Hakuba asked one of them that was inspecting the mints from Michiru's purse. Apparently he was trying to check them to see if they were poisoned, another one was doing the same for a soda cup similar to the one Michiru threw away, it probably belonged to the victim.

"Are those mints by chance raspberry flavored?" asked Hakuba to the officer.

"No, they aren't mints at all, they were inside a mint container but there are supplemental capsules."

"Capsules?"

"Yes, these are the kind you tale 30 minutes before eating, supposedly they help you lose weight, probably the girlfriend was trying to lose a few pounds."

"Oh I see…" said Kaito a little taken aback, he was sure they were going to be raspberry flavored or something similar.

"What are they made off?" asked Conan.

"They are basically just powdered raspberries" all three of them had the same smirk in their face at the moment those words left the officer's mouth. They had her,. But the murder weapon was still missing. Almost an hour had passed since the incident and there was no sign of the weapon yet.

_The weapon was sharp, easy to conceal, and left marks on the hands and fingers…_Conan was thinking this over when suddenly it hit him. A piano wire. Michiru had a wire bracelet, really thin slightly layered to be considered a bracelet at all. They had her now. Conan taking this moment of realization started to give out his kid-like hints to Hakuba and Kaito.

"Say wouldn't the murder weapon be something like a wire?"

"A wire?" asked Kaito eyeing Conan. He used wires for some of his magic tricks and distractions for his heists, he never thought about it like that.

"Of course! A piano wire! It would damage the murderer's hands and since it's a wire it would be easy to throw away and no one would pay much mind." said Hakuba with confidence. "Kaito go tell the inspector that we have solve this and tell the other officers to look for the wire immediately!"

"Don't tell me what to do Hakuba." said Kaito, but before he went to Megure Conan said something more.

"You know, Niwa-san was wearing a really ugly wire bracelet and it looked like she had hurt her hands too!"

"That's the murder weapon!" exclaimed Hakuba and Kaito at the same time.

* * *

"Niwa Michiru-san you are under arrest for the murder of Kishimoto Kisuke" said Shiratori while putting the hand-cuffs on her wrists. Turns out she loved Tazuha but she at seeing him so depressed after he lost his fingers decided to get together with Kisuke whom she started to fall slowly in love. One night when Kisuke had gotten drunk he confessed that he was glad Tazuha had lost his fingers and lost his dream, that he has seen the way he looked at Michiru and decided to ruin his dream. He had paid some people to have a fight with him and destroy the pianists fingers. Michiru, in all her fury decided to kill him. The night before the murder she betted to Kisuke that he wouldn't be able to watch the movie she wanted to watch because of it being a chick-flick. Kisuke who at the moment needed extra money to pay for supplies for his art store accepted, he also called Tazuha so he wouldn't be the only one bored to death. On the last 30 minutes of the movie Michiru introduced the raspberry capsule into the straw and Kisuke swallowed it. By the time they got out of the cinema and got to the park the capsule had taken effect and he collpased. Michiru went over there and undid the piano wire from her wrist and sliced his neck, then the tied it back to her wrist. Afterwards when nobody was looking she put on the band-aids she had in her purse and covered the cuts and marks the wire left on her hands. Tazuha was now looking at her in a different light, heart broken. Conan and the other two watched as the police cars drove away with Michiru and the ambulance with Kishimoto's body. Tazuha left without saying a word.

"Well, thank you for your help Saguru-chan" said Kaito grinning to Hakuba.

"I'll ignore the feminine honorific. I don't see why did you need me. You basically did a enough good job by yourself and Edogawa-kun helping out by questioning the two suspects"

"You think? Anyway being a detective is not my thing. Detectives are critics while I'm a magician, I like to keep people in the mystery of the act, not destroy the magic like a detective would"

_Critics? I've heard that before…but where? _though Conan. Then he remembered he was still wearing the wig and the outfit. "Hey! Baka-babysitter, I want my book _**and**_ my clothes back!" said he while kicking Kaito in the shin which made him yell in pain. Hakuba just smiled at his classmate's pain.

"Alright, alright!" with a snap from his fingers a puff of pink smoke surrounded Conan and once it dissipated he was wearing his normal clothes again. In front of him in the floor was his Sherlock Holmes book.

"Finally!"

"What do you say?~"

"Go die in a hole." said Conan in annoyance, he took his book and started to walk back in the direction of the agency.

"You are marvelous with children Kuroba."

"Shut up Hakuba."

* * *

Translation notes:

Oniisan*:Way to adress an older person who is not that old, older brother.

_Wow, I finished another chapter! I think I'm on a roll~ Oh and Kaito will have his revenge for the kick eventually ^^_

_I hope you enjoyed the chapter!_

_Anie-chan_


	8. Chapter 8

One day late but I still managed to finish the chapter :D!

"Wow, I'm surprised you wrote something at all"

If I put my mind into it I can dot it J!

"Good to know, I'm surprised this chapter didn't end up as chaotic as the other one"

This was more like a semi-serious chapter and slightly like a filler, but it's good! I hope D:

"Let's hope the viewers like it"

"Talking"

_Thinking_

"And?"

I don't own Detective nor Magic Kaitou, both belong to Gosho Aoyama

"Now to the story"

Enjoy!

* * *

**Babysitting**

"Wait up!" said Kaito running after Conan. They had solved the case successfully and Conan had gotten his clothes and things back. Now he was going back to the entrance of the park to find his skateboard.

_Where did I left it?..Ah there!_ Conan picked up his skateboard and ignored the magician who was now walking behind him. They walked in silence for a while and Kaito finally decided it was time to break the silence.

"So, you mad?" he knew the kid was obviously still mad, after all he put him in girls clothes.

"Of course not Kaito-_niichan_, every kid loves being put into embarrassing girl clothes and being call a girl for around an hour." said Conan with spite in his voice. **(a/n: I honestly wouldn't mind if he did that to me I like to cosplay as either female or male characters xD)**

_Alright…he's still mad _"I get it, I might have gone **a little **too far by doing that."

"A little?" Conan said while turning his head around to look at Kaito and glared at him.

"Alright! I went **too** far, I already gave you back your clothes and book, can't you lighten up now?"

"No, once Ran-neechan comes back I'll tell her of all the things you did to me today."

"Aww come on! Don't be like that Conan-kun, and I think if you told her she would be like 'Aww so cute! I wish I could've seen him like that!' don't you think?" It made sort of sense, after all Ran has tried to put Conan in panda pajamas before, plus if Sonoko heard about it she would mock Conan every time she had the chance.

"…Alright…I won't tell her, just because you helped solve that murder today, but if you ever try something like this ever again I'll make sure you don't see the light of the day again…" said Conan with malice in his voice.

_So dark…_ "Aren't you too young to be making threats?"

"Aren't you too old to act like a kid?"

"Touché." they continued walking once again.

* * *

"So, how did you and Ran-neechan met?" They had gotten back to the agency, Conan was sitting down in the couch reading his novel and Kaito was on the other couch juggling three balls and making them appear and disappear at will sometimes changing the colors, from red to yellow to blue or a combination of all three colors. Without losing any concentration he continued to juggle the balls while answering Conan's question.

"Well, it was kind of funny how we met, I was just walking around minding my own business when she came over to me shouting 'Shinichi!', I turned around to see who was she shouting to and then she slapped me square in the face." Kaito cringed internally at the memory. Ran slapped way harder than Aoko, his cheek hurt for days!

_Ouch…somehow I almost feel sorry for him, almost. _"I see, so what happened next?" Conan said now paying attention to Kaito as he continued to play with the balls.

"She yelled more as to why I hadn't call her. People had gathered to see what the commotion was and many even sent me dirty looks and saying things like I was the worst for making a girl fuss over like that. Then, after she finally calmed down I said that she had mistook for someone else, told her my name etc. She looked baffled and then started apologizing like crazy. I told her it was fine but then she decided to buy me something at a café so she wouldn't feel guilty for the slap and the scene she made."

_Sounds like Ran._ "Then?"

"We talked, got along, became friends, and that's about it." said Kaito making the balls disappear in midair in a puff of pink smoke.

"I see." after that Conan turned his attention back to his novel ignoring the magician once again.

"So now, you tell me."

"Tell you what?" said Conan not looking from the page he was reading.

"How did you end up living with a detective and his daughter?"

"Why do you ask?" asked Conan looking at him suspiciously. Nobody he knew ever asked him that sort of question. Why would a complete stranger want to know?

"Well, you asked me how I met Mouri-san now I'm asking you how you met your nessan, a question for a question." I seemed fair enough to Kaito, plus, the more he knew about his Tantei-kun the more chances he had to solve the mystery that was Edogawa Conan. The child was incredibly smart, yet he decided to not show it around adults, the only ones who had seen the brilliance of the child had been the kids that follow him around, that professor he sees with them sometimes, Tantei-han who had a disliking towards Hakuba which put him into his list of favorite people, and himself. Every time Kaito had seen the sweet clueless child cover up on the kid it sent chills up to his spine. The child was a prodigy and only few got to see it. Kaito failed to see the logic in faking his level of intelligence around adults. Even if he was the class clown everyone knew that he had a high IQ and he wasn't afraid to show it. Also, the luck the kid had was of the most bizarre. Everywhere the kid went around there was a murder, he had survived extreme dangerous situations, including stabbing, bombing incidents, and a shot through the stomach. An ordinary child would be terrified and traumatized by those kinds of events, but he was still as composed as ever. Kaito wasn't a fan of mysteries since he himself was a mystery to the world. But the compact sized detective was a bigger mystery than himself, and he wanted to solved it.

Conan looked at Kaito for a few more seconds and returned his gaze back to his book "My parents had things to do overseas and I couldn't stay in America alone, so we came to see my cousin, that is Kudou Shinichi the one you heard about today, and he was supposed to be the one taking care of me but he wasn't home. Then Agasa-hakase appeared to say 'hi' since he saw my parents's car parked outside. My parents took this as a chance and went over to the Hakase and said 'Would you take care of Conan-chan for us?' before he could reply my mother said 'Thank you!' and left with my father and then they drove off letting me on the care of Hakase. We got inside Shinichi-niichan's house with Hakase's spare key. We went to the library and talked for a while then Ran-neechan came and since I didn't know her my first instinct was to hide behind the desk in the library. I hit my head and she found me. Then after Hakase convinced her and me to stay over at Ran-neechan's place since he couldn't take care of me alone supposedly. So I ended up living with Ran-neechan and his father. Hakase informed my parents of the change and thus started to send monthly 'gratitude' payments to Kogorou-ojiisan. That's it." after telling the fake story to Kaito **(a/n: it took me less than 10 seconds to come up with this scenario so I guess he could've come up with it much sooner than I since Shinichi is a genius o.O)** he marked the page of the book and hopped off the couch and went towards the kitchen. While Conan left momentarily Kaito had taken the new information in a new light. Conan had lived in the United States and was cousin to the famed Kudou Shinichi, interesting. Conan came back with a glass of juice in his hands and sat down in the couch once again.

"So you lived in the United States? Cool, does that mean that you speak English?"

"Yup, although I learned it after I learned basic Japanese, my parents didn't want me to be an outcast when we came to visit Japan once again in a certain future. I continued learning Japanese and English regularly so I'm fluent in both." _It's not really a lie. I learned Japanese long before English, after all it was part of my education as a 17 year old so I'm technically fluent in both languages._

"Wow, that's nice. In my high school I have to learn English since its obligatory, although I prefer to learn French than English" **(a/n: if you read Magic Kaito there's a chapter in which it shows that Kaito has knowledge of the French language and culture, it's titled Golden Eye)**

_French? He doesn't look like the kind of person to be interested in learning different languages. I guess you can't really judge a book by its cover._ Conan finished his drink and left the glass on the coffee table that was dividing Conan and Kaito. Kaito, who was already getting bored, decided to see if his magic tricks would amuse Conan, forgetting about his "Annoying Tantei-kun" plan since it backfired at him (how the small body of the child straddled him…) Kaito almost blushed at the memory, it was an awkward position and the child obviously hadn't really noticed. Setting that aside he snapped his fingers and made a deck of cards appear on the table.

"Want to help me on my next trick?" said Kaito with his trademark smile. Conan looking up from his book just stared at him with a bored expression. Kaito rolled his eyes, he probably was still suspicious about him and his magic tricks. "I won't do anything bad." Conan just turned back to reading his novel. Gosh the kid was difficult to entertain! Kaito took the deck and started to shuffle it. His hands moved relatively fast and the cards looked as if they were barely touching him while he was shuffling them. He spread them over the table facing down.

"Take one card, any card!" he said in his entertainer way. Conan just stared at the cards. He set his book down on the table, he might as well patronize the young magician. The reached for a card around the middle of the bunch and took it with one hand. It was the Ace of Spades. "Now memorize it but don't tell me which one it is." It only took Conan to memorize every detail of the card. "Did you memorized it?" Conan just nodded, still with that bored expression on his face, it was starting to annoy Kaito a little, just a little bit. "Now put it back from where you took it." Conan did so. After ward Kaito started to shuffle the deck once more and this time Conan was slightly surprised at the agility of the young man, he could barely follow the speed of his hands with his eyes. Then Kaito made the deck disappear and in its place was a origami rose. "Take it." said Kaito smiling. Conan took it hesitantly and looked at it, it was well made. "Unfold it." he did so, and once he was finished there was a note written inside which he read aloud.

" 'Your card is the Ace of Spades, not amused yet? Check your book' ?" Conan took his book from the table and opened it. In between the pages he was reading was the card he saw earlier. It was the same. That Kaito had known it was the Ace of Spades wasn't what had amused him, it was the fact that it had gotten inside his _**closed**_ book and Kaito had never reached out for it, Conan was watching him the entire time so how?

"How did you…? My book was closed and your hands were shuffling the deck the entire time!"

"A magician never reveals their secrets!" said Kaito grinning, he had succeeded and baffling his Tantei-kun. His? Since when he had claimed the small detective as his own? He shoved the thought aside and saw how Conan was holding the card and thinking how did the magician managed to do it. He looked as if he was in deep thought and in Kaito's opinion he looked cute.

_Cute? What's wrong with you today Kaito! This is Tantei-kun you are thinking about! He wants to throw your ass in jail! He throws overpowered soccer balls at you every time he has the chance and has tried to dart you with his stupid watch countless of times!_ then I thought overclouded the others. _He has had the chance, yet, he lets you go._ He knew that the times Tantei-kun left him go were because he helped solving a case or he helped him and the kids when they were in danger. His thought were interrupted by the growl from his stomach. He hasn't had lunch yet, and neither has Conan. The sound was probably loud enough because it took Conan out of his trail of thought too.

"There's some leftover curry on the fridge, you just need to warm it up on the microwave, it's enough for two." said Conan while looking straight at Kaito.

"Alright, make sure to come to the table when it done." said Kaito standing up and walking towards the Kitchen.

"Yeees." Conan said in his normal bored kid voice while he continued to ponder over the trick Kaito pulled off earlier.

* * *

After about fifteen minutes everything was ready to be eaten. Kaito called Conan and he came to the table. They both sat on the cushions and after saying their "Thank you for the food" they started eating. They ate in silence and Kaito being the loud person he was couldn't resist the urge to make something explode. Out of nowhere a few party poppers exploded liberating confetti around and making noise. Conan was just staring at the teenager and the only thing on his mind was "How did he manage to explode of those without moving at all?" Kaito, just continued eating now a little more at peace because of the noise. After they finished eating Conan went over to the living room and continued reading his book. Kaito who was getting bored once again accompanied Conan in the living room turning on the TV and flipped through the channels until he decided to leave it in a channel that was broadcasting international news. He kept watching until his brain decided to shut down due to then boringness of the news.

_This is so booooring! Don't they have something better to talk about than the brainless Kardashians?_ He turned to see if his Tantei-kun _Stop calling him mine stupid brain!_ was as bored as he was, but the child in question was unmoving which picked the magician's curiosity. He got up and got to where the kid was. He was still not moving. He got closer and saw something he didn't expect. The kid had fallen asleep while holding the book. Unknowingly to the thief Conan had started to watch the news too and fell asleep due to the amount of celebrity trash it was talking about. Kaito removed the book from Conan's hands carefully and with a snap of his fingers he appeared a blanket which he put over the sleeping child. It was the first time he saw the kid sleep. The expression on Conan's face was really peaceful and he noticed that the child had long and dark lashes, he looked really cute. _Stop calling him cute stupid brain!_ Closing the book he noticed that it was quite old, it was in good condition. He read the cover title "The Sign of Four", a mystery novel. He didn't get why Hakuba and the kid seemed to enjoy reading that kind of literature. He flipped over the pages of the book and at the end on the last page it said in black writing "Property of Kudou Shinichi." He turned it over and saw a picture in between the cover and the last page. The picture had two kids smiling, one was a boy and one was a girl. They looked awfully similar to him and Aoko when they were children. He noticed that the boy in the picture looked very much alike his Tantei-kun but without the glasses. _Stop it stupid brain!_ He turned the photo over and on the back it had written in pencil "Shinichi and Ran, Summer of 19XX" That picture had been taken ten years ago, yet the similarities between Conan and Shinichi were astounding. They might be cousins, but he could've sworn they were twins if it weren't for the ten year difference between them. Still, it was too much of a coincidence, but, what did it mean?

_TBC…_

* * *

_Thank you for your patience! I hope you enjoyed the chapter ^^_

_Anie-chan_


	9. Chapter 9

Hello guys! I know you have been waiting for like what? A year? I apologize, but I promise you guys I will update more chapters this year! I'll possibly be able to update a chapter every two days or so.

"Yeah right, if that happens I'll wear the same outfit Conan wore a few chapters ago and let you draw it and put it up on your deviant art account"

You sure about that Jake?

"Yup, it's not like you are going to keep the promise."

Alright, you said it, now onto the chapter!

"Aren't you forgetting something?"

"Talking"

_Thinking_

"And?"

I don't own Detective nor Magic Kaitou, both belong to Gosho Aoyama

"Now to the story."

Enjoy!

* * *

**Kaito's Dilemma**

Kaito decided to think about what he had found out later in his room, right now all he could think about was why his brain was messing with him. Sure he liked Conan as a rival and saw him as a equal which was one of the main reasons he enjoyed the chase during his heists, but why in the world would his brain make it seem as if he had claimed the child as his? It didn't make any sense to him, _But you put him in a dress_, stop it brain! It was a simply joke! _You sure about that? He looked awfully cute in that get up, admit it you liked how he looked…_ It was just to piss him off! I think I'm going crazy…_Crazy in love…_ Quit it! Kaito was having an internal dilemma which was getting worse by the second, it also didn't help that the child looked so adorable while sleeping, his dark hair which looked so soft, the way the oversized glasses frames his small face, his long dark lashes, how delectable his lips looked… before he could realize what he was doing Kaito was already in front of the sleeping child. His heart rate increased and he was sure he was blushing, he started to lean towards the sleeping child slowly closing the distance between them. Their lips were just mere millimeters apart and just when they were about to touch…the bell ringed. Quickly realizing what he was about to do he backed away from Conan as fast as he could and in consequence tripped over the coffee table and fell on the couch just about the time Ran was entering the place.

"Tadaima! Kuroba-kun, Conan-kun I'm back!" Ran entered the place and had a lot of shopping bags with her, apparently Sonoko dragged her across the whole shopping district and made sure they both got at least one thing from each store.

"O-oh welcome back Mouri-chan." _That was close…wait, what the hell was I doing in the first place?!_

"Thanks! Sorry for taking so long, I hope Conan-kun wasn't much trouble."

"None at all! We had such a great time today!" _If you count chasing each other across town, put him in a dress, solving a murder and watching trash T.V. as fun then yeah, this day was delightful_.

"I see, he must have been really worn out from all the fun you two had today since he's already asleep on the couch."

"Yeah, pretty much" As he said that Ran was coming over towards Conan, she reached out and started to shake him gently to wake him up.

"Conan-kun I'm back, wake up." Slowly, Conan started to open his eyes revealing the most beautiful azure color Kaito had ever seen and it made his heart to skip a beat.

_Seriously, what the hell is wrong with me today?_ _I should probably go home now to rest and hope it helps my stupid brain…_

"Mou, Conan-kun you slept with your glasses on again, why don't you ever take them off?"

_Wait, he never takes off his glasses? His sight couldn't be that bad right?_

"But Ran-neechan I feel weird if I take them off." said Conan in a very cute manner that just made Kaito feel even weirder from before.

"Well, it's about time I go."

"So soon? Why not stay for dinner? Nee Conan-kun?" said child who was now fully awake just stared boringly at the magician and decided why not, he behaved all this time **(a/n: if only he knew right?)** "Sure, I don't mind if he stays for dinner." said Conan with his childish voice and bright-fake childish smile. Kaito felt the creeps at seeing such a fabricated expression of the compact sized detective's face.

"I'm sorry I'll have to decline the offer." _I need time to calm down my heart, why is it still beating like crazy?!_

"Oh c'mon , I'm making smoked salmon." at the mention of the dish Kaito became white as a ghost. Well, now he didn't need help to calm down his heart right?

"I-I'll have to refuse, sorry, I also need to help my mother prepare dinner and I haven't seen her in a while so see you guys later!"

"Ok, bye Kuroba-kun! Conan say bye to Kuroba-kun."

"Bye Kaito-niichan!" Conan said in his cheerful-child façade, for a moment there Kaito really wished that smile the child was evoking were genuine and meant for him to see, but he knew too well that wasn't the case, he left the agency and quickly as possible to avoid blushing in front of his Tantei-kun _Stop it brain!_ Once he got home he went to his room and collapsed on his bed, his cheeks felt hot and his heart couldn't stop beating like crazy._ What is happening to me?…_

* * *

The next morning Kaito had to get ready for school and he was still confused as to why he reacted that way towards Conan, plus his mind was full of the new information he had gotten the previous day from Conan, a step closer to solving the mystery that was Edogawa Conan. When he got to school everyone was on edge, knowing Kaito they were preparing themselves for the pranks he was going to perform that day. But, the pranks never came. His whole classroom was nervous, scare, and relieved at the same time. For the first time in a very long time Kaito did not perform any magic nor pranks during the day, but because eit was too calm and quiet they were scare to see if it was all part of a bigger prank that he was going to do any time now. But it never happened. Kaito meanwhile was thinking about more important matters in his head and was not paying attention in class, Aoko noticed this and became a little worried and was sure to ask how Kaito was doing once school was over. Kaito on the other hand was analyzing the information he had gotten. Tantei-kun was fluent in both English and Japanese at the age of seven years old, something that is not easy to accomplish at such a short age, but seeing how the kid was an obvious prodigy it did make sense. He used to live in the United States and that would mean that he had friends there, but when he told Kaito that it didn't have any hate or annoyance in the tone of his voice meaning he accepted that his parents decided to leave him in Japan. Wouldn't a regular kid be mad at his parents' decision of him moving to the other side of the world and away from his friends? _Unless he didn't have any friends…_ that thought made him feel sad for the kid but now he knew his Tantei-kun _I hate my brain!_ now had trustworthy friends and even though he could see they drove the little detective mad he still cared for them. He also knew now that Tantei-kun was related to the famous Kudou Shinichi, the Detective of the East, The Heisei Holmes, the Savior of the Japanese Police, the High school Detective of Teitan, but now, he hadn't heard or read about the Detective for a long while. Is as if he had disappeared in thin air and he knew very well that was not possible unless it was a magic trick, but otherwise, why would an arrogant detective who loved attention just disappear like that? He also found out that he and Kudou looked awfully alike, Aoko also looked a lot like Mouri-chan but Mouri-chan had a little more to the BWH department, maybe even more. He also found out that Tantei-kun had an uncanny resemblance to Meitante-san when he was his age, is true that them being related and all would make sense for them to look alike, but this much alike? Something just didn't feel right but what are the chances of that happening? He knew that often a person will resemble or look identical to their grandparents or great-grandparents and not resemble the parents at all, but was it the same case with cousins? And lastly, he found out that Tantei-kun never took off his glasses. For a seven year old his sight shouldn't be so bad right? And why did he wear oversized glasses? Is true that the child had big beautiful eyes of the most brilliant azure he has ever…_Arg! Stupid brain stop thinking that stuff!_ Just when this thought crossed his mind the school bell ringed signaling that classes were over and all students had to go back home, of course unless they belonged to a club.

_Saved by the bell…_ Kaito picked up his bag and headed for the school entrance to head back home and keep on wondering all that he has learned about his Tantei-kun _I give up…_ and to plan his next heist. Just when he was about to leave he heard a familiar voice in the distance.

"Kaito wait!"

_Aoko? What does she want? I did nothing wrong in the entire day!_

"I finally was able to catch up to you!"

"And what for?"

"Kaito, are you okay?"

"Of course I'm okay, why do you ask?"

"You were quiet and didn't do any pranks on anybody today, not even Hakuba-kun."

"So?"

"So, aren't you worried about something?"

_Well, my brain has been messing around with me for a while now but that's about it…_ "What makes you say that?"

"Well aren't you?"

"Nope."

"So I worried for nothing?"

"Yup."

"Are you lying to me?"

"I don't know, am I?"

"Tell me the truth!"

"Ok, I actually like watching chick-flicks."

"Kaito! I'm serious!"

_I missed messing with her, but it's not as fun…_ "Nice to meet you Sirius, I'm Kaito."

"Mou! BAKA!" and so Aoko stormed off while yelling "I'm not worrying about you ever again!"

"Ok, that was long, it usually takes one comment to make her mad, I need to polish my skills…" _And I know on who I need to practice to polish them, plan "Look at Tantei-Kun Without His Glasses and Steal A Jewel" is now in process!_ Unkowingly to Kaito, a certain compact size detective sneezed on his way out of school.

"Achoo!" _Am I catching a bloody cold?_ Conan asked himself as he was walking home along his annoying friends.

"Are you alright Conan-kun?"

_A wild Ayumi-chan appears…_ "I'm okay Ayumi-chan, is probably allergies."

"That or someone is talking bad about you, perhaps a certain Karate champion that we know." said Haibara at Conan.

"Ha. Ha. Ha, Haibara, very doubtful."

"Nee, Mitsuhiko what did he mean by allergies?"

"Well, and allergic reaction is an abnormally high sensitivity to certain substances, such as pollens, foods, or microorganisms. Common indications of allergy may include sneezing, itching, and skin rashes. Do you understand Genta-kun?"

"More or less, nee let's go to Hakase's!"

"No, let's go to the park!" said Ayumi.

"How about the library? I heard there are new books in" said Haibara.

"I agree with Haibara-san!" said Mitsuhiko while blushing slightly while stealing glances of Haibara.

"Hakase's!"

"Park!"

"Library!" the kids were arguing and Conan, who was starting to get a headache decided to break the argument.

"Guys! How about we go to the park first, then the library and afterwards we go to Hakase's to play some games?"

"…OK." said everyone in unison and started to head to the park, the same park where Conan was forced to wear a ridiculous dress and called 'ojousan" for more than an hour. Hopefully no one he knew saw him wearing that ridiculous outfit.

"Oh that reminds me, yesterday while I was shopping for groceries with Kaa-chan I saw a weird looking girl!

_What?! Oh please don't let it be me!_

"Really? How did she looked like?" asked Ayumi.

"Well, she was wearing a weird looking blues dress with a hat and was around a big group of people, she looked like Conan because she was wearing glasses too!"

_I'm doomed, please don't connect the dots! I'm so going to kill that magician if he figures it out!_

"Like Conan? Genta-kun why would you think of Conan-kun?" asked Ayumi a little perplexed.

"Well, she was also as short as Conan and her hair looked to be the same color."

"How about we talk about this later? We have already reached the park." said Conan to change the subject, he wasn't going to let Genta figure out it was him he saw yesterday. When they reached the park they saw a group of kids around a someone and it perked their curiosity, when they got closer they saw it was someone performing magic trick in front of the kids.

_Messy hair, magic tricks...Oh no! Not __**him**__!_ Before Conan could get out of there he was spotted by the magician, too late for our favorite detective.

"Hey! Conan-kun! Came here to watch?" shouted Kaito which got the attention of his companions.

"Nee, Conan-kun, do you know him?" asked Mitsuhiko

"More or less…"

"He's so cool!" Said Ayumi in awe as she saw the many tricks the young magician was performing. Kaito finalized his act with a big explosion of colors and confetti, but it turns out it wasn't confetti but small candies which the children started to catch in the air and pick up. When they were done they thanked Kaito for the show and the candy and then they left to play. Afterwards Kaito approached the children and Conan just had a bored expression towards the young magician.

"Hello kids, are your friends of Conan-kun?" asked Kaito, he already knew they were but they didn't know that.

"Hai! But who are you? How do you know Conan-kun?"

"What? He didn't tell you guys who am I? I feel so hurt!" said Kaito dramatically, the fact that Conan didn't tell them perked up their curiosity and started to ask him non stop who he was.

"He's Ran's friend."

"Just a friend? Come on Conan-kun, we are _**more**_ that that!" Kaito winked and that made Ayumi and the others to ask more fiercely.

"Yeah, tell them Conan-_**kun**_." _I'm finally getting my revenge for that kick!_

"He's…sigh…, he's my babysitter…"

* * *

_TBC…_

_Thank you for your patience! I hope you enjoyed the chapter ^^_

_Anie-chan_


	10. Chapter 10

Yay! I wrote another chapter~!

"Damn, well you need to update one on Sunday and one Wednesday for me to wear those clothes."

Yup, so be prepared, I'll also publish the costumes Kid put you in before in Shingo-sama's Kitty Kitty Meow!

"Hey! That wasn't the deal!"

Also the one in pink he made you wear a few chapter ago~!

"You are the devil…"

Aw, but you still find me adorable x3

"…Not going to answer that…"

Anyway…

"Talking"

_Thinking_

"And?"

I don't own Detective nor Magic Kaitou, both belong to Gosho Aoyama

"Now to the story."

Enjoy!

* * *

**Unexpected Day**

"Babysitter?" said everyone in unison. They knew that Conan was the most mature and intelligent from their group along with Haibara, so the fact that their friend had a babysitter was news to him. They had guessed that Ran trusted him to take care of himself, but then again he always wound himself in trouble and ended up injured one way or another most of the time.

"That's right~, Conan-kun's neechan is my friend and she asked me to baby-sit your friend here the other day. And we had so much _**fun**_ together didn't we?" said Kaito with a smirk in his face, Conan had two choices, tell them what he did to him and make his peers see him with hatred, or telling him what he did and having his peers laugh at him for wearing a dress and find the magician likeable.

"O-of course we had a good time, Kuroba-san is a very good magician and his tricks are great." _Not going to lie, I still haven't figured out how did he put that card inside my closed book…_ "So what are you doing here?" _If he plans to humiliate me again…_

"Well usually I come here once in a while and give a magic show to the kids, although I never expected to find you here with your friends." _Must be my lucky day! I planned on sending my notice later today but I guess I'll be able to see Tantei-kun without his glasses!_

"Are you a good magician?" asked Ayumi. **(a/n: I don't really like her, she puts the gang in a lot of trouble in the series and can't see that Conan is only interested in her as a friend, sorry to all of the AyumiXConan fans.)**

"If I'm good? I'm…" and out of nowhere with a movement of his hands there was an explosion of colors! Doves flew out of his clothes, balloons flew up in the air and a bunch of other trinkets too. All of the kids in the park stopped to look and the Shonen Tantei were awestruck, Haibara had their eyes filled with interest and Conan was just wondering how did he keep the doves under his clothes. After all the smoke, glitters, and colorful trinkets started to dissipate, Kaito finished his sentence along with a bow. "…extraordinaire!"

The Shonen Tantei and all the kid and adults who stopped to watch started to give him a round of applause.

"Thank you everyone!" oh how he enjoyed the sound of amused spectators, he couldn't wait to have the same kind of treatment during his next heist! Oh how much fun he was going to have messing with the whole Kaitou Kid Taskforce! After the applause calmed down he decided to put his new plan into action and see if he could see Conan without his glasses, oh how much fun he was going to have!

"Kuroba-san you're so cool!" said Ayumi in much awe and had a slight blush on her face, Genta and Mitsuhiko glared at the magician at seeing her reaction.

"So, how did you manage to do all that?" asked Haibara out of curiosity, she might not love magic but she didn't like being left with doubt, getting answers to questions and doubts was aprt of being a scientist after all.

"Sorry, ojousan, but a good magician never reveals his secrets." said Kaito while smiling, if this girl who was just as smart as Conan couldn't figure it out then he was sure he couldn't be able to either.

"I see, then did you figure it out Edogawa-kun?" asked Haibara with her usual grin, after all if she couldn't figure it out herself then her partner in crime couldn't either.

"Well… I'm not entirely sure…"

"Wait, you haven't figure it out?" asked Mitsuhiko, as the third most intelligent of the group he found it difficult to believe that his friend was not able to figure out a magic trick.

"I didn't say that!"

"Then tell us!" said the Shonen Tantei.

"…I…don't know…" at hearing this, the Shonen Tantei saw this as a great chance! If Conan didn't know how and they figure it out then for the first time they would have defeated Conan!

"Really? Coming that from you it's a first, after all you're Kid's rival I thought you might figure this one out." said Kaito who was grinning, if Conan wasn't able to figure it out then he might be able to have a very successful heist.

"Sorry I'm not interested in magic." said Conan in an annoyed tone. For some reason the magician was able to get on his nerves pretty easy.

_Not interested in magic? Then why does he go to my heists in the first place? _"Really? Then why do you go to Kaitou Kid's heists?"

"None of your business."

"Aw come on~ as a fellow Kid fan~."

"Who says I'm fan of that thief?" said Conan even more annoyed. Who in their right mind would be interested in a thief? Then remembering Sonoko and all the other fan girls the thief had he sweat dropped internally. The damned thief had a fan club of his own, well so did he! But since he has been gone for so long…well it didn't matter, since he shrunk he stopped being as arrogant, he became more humble and he had a new rule that he wouldn't let anyone die, criminal or not they all deserved to live and their fate was decided in court. Before he could even had cared less but after witnessing the suicide of Asou Seiji from the Moonlight Sonata Murder Case in Tuskikage Island he decided that no matter what, people had the right to live.

"Then why do you go?"

"None. Of. Your. Business."

"Tsk, you are not fun." Kaito pouted at the answer, in Conan's opinion he was too old to pout although it strangely suited him.

"Sorry I'm not made for your entertainment. Let's go guys to the library better." _The faster I'm away from this guy the faster I'll be back at the agency reading case files…_

"Hey can Kuroba-san accompany us? It'll be a lot of fun!" asked Ayumi in a way that no one could have said no to her.

"Sure! And how about I'll buy guys some snacks later for watching my little show?"

"Oi oi, the library is no place for magic tricks, I don't think they'll allow a guy like him in there." said Conan in an effort to leave the magician behind.

"I'll behave~." said Kaito in a semi-childish voice and everyone had accepted the offer of him buying them food so there was just not a chance for Conan to avoid him then.

"C'mon Conan, he said he'll buys us snacks!" said Genta with enthusiasm, anyone who was buying food was instantly his friend.

_Well, if he buys food and with Genta in our group…his wallet is going to cry, might as well serve as punishment from what he did to me._ "Alright, he can come."

"Yay!" announced Genta and the others too.

_I thought he was going to refuse even more, oh well, how much can these kids eat anyway?_ **(a/n: who feels sorry for our favorite thief?) **"Alright! Let's go!"

* * *

While they were walking Haibara and Conan stayed on the back and started a conversation, one that Conan wished he didn't have right now.

"The girl Genta was talking about, it was you right?"

"W-what? Don't be ridiculous…"

"The fact that you acted nervous when Genta mentioned it, you glaring at this magician who just happened to baby-sit you yesterday, and the emphasis on the word **fun** makes me believe that one way or another you ended up in a dress thanks to magician-san here." replied Haibara while grinning, she enjoyed making Conan suffer from time to time.

"I hate when you are as smart as I am…"

"You are the one who didn't take off your glasses when you were in the dress, remember that Genta said that the only reason the girl reminded him of you is because she 'looked' like you because 'she' too was wearing glasses."

"Do you plan on telling them?"

"Nope, I'll make sure it doesn't slip my lips as long as I have a new purse from my favorite designer by next Saturday afternoon."

"Oni-Onna*…"

"Did you say something?"

"Nothing."

"I thought so."

* * *

During the walk Kaito kept on doing small magic tricks, the same kind he did when Conan was reading his book back at the agency. And from time to time he would do a trick that will cause for Conan's glasses to slightly come off but he was fast and put them back one right away before Kaito had a chance to see. He kept doing that for a while until they stopped in front of a small café just a few blocks away from the library.

"Hey how about we eat now before we reach the library?" _This will give me another chance to knock off Tante-kun's glasses~!_

"Sure!" everyone said in agreement but Conan was very much annoyed at the magician's antics. _Just what is his deal! Is his plan to break my glasses or what?!_ he was thinking this while they seated in a booth large enough for all six of them to fit, Mitsuhiko ended up sitting next to Haibara, and Ayumi ended up sitting in between Genta and Haibara even though she wanted to sit next to Conan, too bad for ou little detective since he ended up sitting next to Kaito who was a little too close for his comfort. _If he tries any more tricks I'll put him to sleep with my watch and then leave him here._ Although as much as Kaito enjoyed messing with Conan he decided tha he should wait until his guard was down, and right now it was up with the whole artillery.

"Hello! Welcome to Nakatsu's Café and Deli! What can we get for you to drink?" asked a waitress to the kids, and waited for their answer.

"A lemonade!" said Ayumi.

"Cola." said Mitsuhiko and Genta.

"Ice tea." said Haibara.

"Water." said Conan.

"Ok, and for you sir?"

"I'll have a chocolate milkshake, and this…" and with a hand movement Kaito made a white rose appear out of nowhere and handed it to the waitress while giving her a wink. "…is for you my fair lady." The waitress blushed madly and thanked Kaito for the rose, gave the kids and him menus and left to get the drinks. Genta and Mitsuhiko took notes in their pads to learn from Kaito while Ayumi fantasized of Conan giving her a bouquet of roses. Haibara just raised an eyebrow and Conan rolled his eyes, this guy was as flirtatious as Kid.

"If you keep doing that you are never going to have a girlfriend." said Conan in a matter of fact tone to Kaito.

"What makes you say that?" asked Kaito with interest.

"The simply fact that you flirt with every girl you see will give you a reputation of a player, of course unless you already have that reputation at your school."

"Ouch, that hurts you know?" said Kaito semi-dramatically.

"But it's the truth no? Guys like you will never get a girl since you spend your time being overly friendly with other girls."

"Hey don't say that, you never know." said Kaito a little annoyed, he already had a girl he liked! It was Aoko and he loved her. _Do you really?_ Of course he liked her, he has liked her since they were kids and she liked him back. _But she is starting to notice Hakuba…_ But if he confessed they would be together right?_ But she hates Kaitou Kid_, He knew that, and he also knew she was planning on becoming a police officer, she will keep on hating Kid and a romance with her would be impossible, but he still liked her right? _As a possible girlfriend or as a sister?_ Before he could answer his own question the waitress came back with the kids drinks and his own.

"Are you guys ready to order? Or do you need a few more minutes?"

"I'm ready! I'll have an omrice!" said Ayumi cheerfully.

"I'll have three plates of unagi, two plates of takoyaki and a big bowl of rice!" said Genta.

_He can't be serious right? He shouldn't be able to finish it all right?_ asked Kaito while remembering how much cash he had in his wallet. Conan just smirked at seeing the magicians expression, looks like he will run out of money by the end of today.

"I'll have a ham sandwich" said Mitsuhiko while taking a sip of his soda and still stealing glances at Haibara whom ordered a fruit salad.

"I'll have some takoyaki." said Conan while folding his menu and setting it down.

"I'll have two plates of dango." said Kaito while handing back his menu and hoping that he would still have money left by the end of the day.

"Alright, your food will be here in several minutes, if you need anything else just call me."

"Hai!" said everyone and then the waitress left to send their orders to the kitchen.

"Nee Kuroba-san can you shows us another magic trick?" asked Ayumi and Kaito couldn't say no, after all he was an entertainer.

"Ok, let me show you this one." he reached down his pocket and took out a small spinning top. Using his fingers he gave it a good spin and started to spin in every direction on the table. Conan who was not impressed decided to drink from his glass. The spinning top then started to jump and spun around the rim of the glasses without falling in and jump from each one to a different one every time. The kids not seeing Kaito move his hands were astonish as to how was Kaito controlling the toy without doing apparently nothing. When the toy wanted to jump and spin around Conan glass but was not able since the glass was raised because Conan was drinking from it, the toy ended up jumping from below the glass hitting the bottom and splashing Conan's face with water. Kaito looked like he didn't plan for that to happen and he probably wasn't.

"Hey!"

"Sorry, that was not supposed to happen." said Kaito while retrieving the top.

"Kuso…" said Conan while grabbing some napkins and proceeded to take off his glasses. Kaito just froze and stared, it was his chance to see Conan without the glasses! Just when he was about halfway of taking them off….

* * *

_TBC…_

Translation notes: Oni-Onna*=Devil Woman, I'm sure Conan called her that one in a chapter of the manga or in an episode of the anime.

_Cliffhanger~ Hope you liked the chapter ^^!_

_Anie-chan_


	11. Chapter 11

Barely finished this on time! Guys, never play four continuous hours of Just Dance 4 non-stop! My joints and muscles were hurting so bad I was barely able to lift my laptop and write! I had to do it laying on my bed x.x

"Why would you dance non-stop in the first place?"

I pressed Non-stop Shuffle on the screen…

"Why didn't you stop?"

It was fun…

"…"

…Plus my doctor said that I need to exercise more…

"Get some hot pads and go to bed."

Yes…

"Good, now before you go."

I know.

"Talking"

_Thinking_

"And?"

I don't own Detective nor Magic Kaitou, both belong to Gosho Aoyama.

"Now to the story."

Enjoy! I'm dying of pain here…

* * *

**Previously…**

"_Sorry, that was not supposed to happen." said Kaito while retrieving the top._

"_Kuso…" said Conan while grabbing some napkins and proceeded to take off his glasses. Kaito just froze and stared, it was his chance to see Conan without the glasses! Just when he was about halfway of taking them off…. _

* * *

**El Trevol Azul**

…the waitress arrived.

"I'm back!" because of that Kaito got distracted to make sure he got the right order and when he saw it was the right one he quickly turned around to see Conan but by then he had finished drying his glasses and had them back on.

_If only the waitress appeared later! Oh well, I've still got plenty of chances to see him without his glasses…_ Kaito tought as he took a bite of his dango and saw how the kids started to tell him of all the mysteries they had solved so far. They also commented that he looked a lot like Ran's "boyfriend".

"You know, if that Shinichi-person never comes back, you should date Ran-neechan and take his place."

"Genta!" yelled Mitsuhiko, Ayumi, and even Haibara. Kaito was just taken aback by the comment, it was pretty bold for someone to say something like that. Then out the corner of his eye he saw Conan glare and then he saw him make a sad expression while the other kids scolded Genta for the inappropriate comment.

_Why the sad face?_ But just when he was about to ask him the expression banished as fast as it came. The kids then proceeded to continue telling him their stories.

Conan who was listening to what the kids were saying got really mad at Genta's comment. _How does he dare suggest that!_ But then he realized something, if he never turned back into Kudou Shinichi then he would have to give up on Ran, and she would have to move on. There was also the fact that even if he came back he could be killed during one of his investigations by a criminal and she would not only have her heart broken. But, if he came back and she had already move on? Would he be able to move on? He decided to think about that after he had defeated the Black Organization and put all those responsible for the suffering of thousands of people behind bars. He went back to the conversation and listened attentively when a realization struck him. He had figured out the trick from yesterday, it was so simple! Then the trick from earlier and the spinning top too!. But would he tell the kids? They loved the wonder and untold mystery of "magic", he decided he would not tell them, they need to grow up at their own accord after all.

"So Kuroba-san, what made you interested in magic?" asked Mitsuhiko out of curiosity, maybe he could even find a way to impress Haibara into going on a date with him.

"Well, my father was a famous magician, so I guess it just sort grew into me, the wonder and dreams that can bring to people, its kind of noble in a way." replied Kaito with a slight tone of nostalgia in his voice while he remembered all the things his father taught him and the amazing tricks that baffled him and sent him into a world of wonder and hope.

"Wow, then if we go to visit you can he shows us some tricks?" asked Ayumi with hope in her eyes.

"Well, I don't think that's going to be possible kids."

"Why? Is he busy?" Ayumi wondered with still hope in that she would learn something new and impress her family and friends.

"No, the thing is, my father passed away eight years ago." replied Kaito with a slight hint of sadness in his eyes. The table went completely silent and Conan just stared at the magician, he would have never thought that someone as cheerful and problematic as him had suffered a loss of a loved one. Then a tought occurred to him.

_Eight years ago? Wasn't eight years ago that a very prestige magician died on a stage fire? What was his name again…!_

"Nee, Kuroba-san, by chance was your father the magician Kuroba Toichi?"

"Eh? Yes that's right, how do you know?" _My father died before Tantei-kun was born…he shouldn't be able to know his name, he is not even interested in magic…_

_Me and my curiosity…_"Well, Shinichi-niichan's mom used to talk a lot about this magician who taught her the art of disguise and that she was really sad her teacher and friend was gone, she said his name was Toichi, but I would have never guessed you were his son."

"I see, wait, Kudou-san's mother?"

"Yeah…" _Why did I tell him that? Now if he meets my mom he and her could make a lot of mischief and make me miserable!…I'm exaggerating…_

"How come I never heard of this? DO you know how I can contact her?"

"Nope."

"What? You should know right?"

"Sorry, but they travel a lot around the world to avoid Yusaku-ojiisan's editors so I wouldn't be able to contact them."

"Oh I see…" _There goes my chance of finding clues about my father and maybe even Pandora…if my father was friends with Kudou's family then maybe he told them about it, or Kudou Shinichi might even know about Pandora! But if I can't contact the parents…then I'll need to find Metantei-san and talk to him._

Conan just stared at the magician become disappointed, apparently he had just given him hope about finding out more about his father and he just crumbled it to pieces by not telling the whereabouts of his parents, but it was true, he didn't know exactly where they were, he had their phone number but the chances of them picking up and answer vary on the place they are.

"Oh I just remembered I have to be somewhere by 5 and it's already 4:30! Sorry guys, waitress~." said Kaito as if he was on a hurry and asked the waitress to give him the check, the children and himself had finished eating so it was a good timing. When he was paying he was on the verge of tears, he had almost run out of his allowance for the next few weeks on the kids! Either the place was too expensive or the kid named Genta ate a lot. After paying he left the place and went on with his business, he had a heist note to send and a detective to find.

The Shonen Tantei were a little sad that their new friend had to leave so soon, Conan was slightly relieved to be away from the magician although a little concerned about him. In the end for some unknown reason it was like he was bound to meet the magician. Then the Shonen Tantei and him decided to continue with their plans for the day, he needed to get back on the agency before seven.

* * *

When Conan came back to the agency he saw that Kogoro was a lot of notes spread all over the table, he was not wearing his sack and his tie was undone, he also had been smoking a lot since his ashtray was a third full of cigarette butts. He left his backpack next the couch and went over to Ran to ask what kind of case it was, he was not going to get an answer right away from him when he was like that.

"Nee Ran-neechan, what is Kogoro-ojiisan investigating this time?"

"Well, a client came over with a notice from Kaitou Kid and otousan has been trying to decipher it to no avail." answered Ran with a little empathy towards her father who just didn't seem to understand the note.

_A notice from Kid? And even if occhan can't solve it right he always comes up with a foolish answer, why is it taking him so long?_ Curiosity taken over him, he approached the stressed detective.

"Nee Kogoro-ojiisan, what does the note say?"

"Oh brat you're home? Well that's the problem with this note, I can't read it. It's in some sort of code I can't decipher."

_Can't read it? _He then got closer and saw a typical white card with Kid's signature and doodle on the right down corner, the only thing different with his usual cards was that the card was not in Japanese.

"It's Spanish."

"Huh? What did you say?"

"Kogoro-ojisan, it's not code, it's in a different language."

"Wait, really? Ran! Bring the computer and a dictionary! We need to translate this now!" yelled Kogoro across the room and Ran went to her room to retrieve her computer, mean while Conan was looking at the note, he could read some Spanish but he still needed the computer to translate, he was only fluent in English and Japanese after all.

_**En el dia de descanso del Señor ire a darle una visita a una vieja compañera**_

_**e ire a consegir una piedra preciosa de forma familiar pero poco comun, solo alguien con suerte puede**_

_**ser capaz de encontrar esta plantita que de este color no se encuentra.**_

_**El Trevol Azul sera mio al tocar las doce campanadas de ese dia,**_

_**Les deseo "suerte".**_

_**Kaitou Kid.**_

_El Trevol Azul…I've heard that name somewhere…but where?_ Our compact-sized detective wondered, and also, why did Kid chose to write a note in a complete different tongue? What is he planning?

* * *

_TBC…_

_Translation on the next chapter! Also can someone figure out how were those tricks done? Whoever gives me the right answer will get a cookie and a shout out! I hope you liked this chapter! Now I need to sleep and rest my muscles x.x_

_Anie-chan_


	12. Chapter 12

Barely made it!

"No!"

Yes! *evil laugh*

"I need to escape!" *runs to the door*

Not so fast Jake!

*tires to open door to no avail* "You, when did you?"

Before I started writing, now stay and pose~.

"Shoot…."

Oh and about the cookie, I decided to give a cake instead but I haven't received many guesses yet so it'll have to be in a next chapter.

"Cake?"

Yeah.

"Ok…can I have some?"

Nope.

"…I hate you."

And I love you too, now be quiet and pose~.

"Aren't you forgetting something?"

Oh right.

"Talking"

_Thinking_

"And?"

I don't own Detective nor Magic Kaitou, both belong to Gosho Aoyama.

"Now to the story."

Enjoy!

* * *

**Blue Clover**

"Alright, if this computer translated this correctly then this is what that thief's notice say." said Kogorou while finishing writing the translation in a piece of paper.

_**On the Lord's resting day I'm going to pay a visit to an old comrade**_

_**and I'll go get a precious stone in a familiar shape but also uncommon, only somebody with luck can**_

_**be capable of finding this little plant that is not found in this color.**_

_**The Blue Clover will be mine at the twelve strokes of that day,**_

_**I wish you "luck".**_

_**Kaitou Kid.**_

"The Blue Clover? What in the world is that?" asked Kogorou annoyed, it had taken him all day to find out that the note was in Spanish and he still didn't get what it was saying.

"El Trevol Azul, isn't that the name of a jewel that's in exhibition in the museum? Is in the shape of a four leaf clover and is completely blue." said Ran.

_Of course! Is part of a Spanish collection of Jewels that are shaped in different plants, if I'm not mistaken one of the jewels of that collection comes from Greece, but is not this one, this one is a sapphire. _"And how do you know all this Ran-neechan?"

"Yesterday Sonoko and I passed through fliers of the exhibition, it's going to be revealed to the public on Saturday in the next two weeks."

"Two weeks? Doesn't Kid send his notices a week prior to stealing something at least?" said Kogorou while still looking at the note.

"Lord's resting day…isn't that a Sunday according to the bible?" said Conan to Kogorou who raised his face to see the child. "Because you know, the bible says how God created the world in six days and took the seven's day to rest from his work, at least according to the bible." said Conan, Kogorou seemed to agree since he didn't scold Conan, it was a fact that the kid was helpful after all.

"So by the twelve stroke it means that either 12:00 p.m. or 12:00 a.m. of a Sunday, which mean it will have to be either this coming Sunday or the Sunday after the jewel goes into exhibition." said Kogorou, the riddle was much easier after it was translated, but there were some parts that still didn't make sense to him.

"What I still don't get is who is this 'comrade' the note talks about and about finding it, doesn't he clearly say that the jewels he is looking for is the Trevol Azul?" said Conan, also the fact that kid had written a note in a different language bothered him.

"Well is probably Kid rambling to make the note longer and to annoyed me and probably the police inspector." said Kogorou as matter of fact while getting up and going to the kitchen for something to drink. Ran followed him to get the dinner and start setting up the table. Conan just stood there and grabbed onto both the note and the translation. Why Spanish? Who was the 'comrade' and what was he talking about finding the jewel if the jewel is going to be displayed for everyone to see?

* * *

Kaito was alone in his room, after he had sent a note to the owner of the jewel and to the police department he decided to do some research in his computer about a certain detective he would like to find.

_Let's see, articles, and more articles…I might as well read them._ The first article he read was from the time a murder in a plane happened, apparently this was the teen's first case and was only mentioned as a help, but obviously he was the one to solve it. And so and so on he kept reading case after case and from what he could assume is that Kudou Shinichi was a very good detective, but he was very arrogant. He even had a fan club! But apparently is has calmed down after a while, probably some of his fans became his own fans after a while. He also noticed how similar he and himself looked alike almost as if they were twins, the only difference were their hair style and their eye color, Kudou's was a blue color at least that's what the newspaper said, why were all of the pictures in back and white anyway? While his eye color was more of an indigo, close to a light purple color. He was also the one who made his heist difficult on the Clock Tower! He also found out that he was the only son of Kudou Yuusaku who is a proclaimed mystery writer, _No wonder why the grew up to be a detective, _and his most famous series is the Night Baron and that his mother was Kudo Yukiko, formerly known as Fujimine Yukiko and dubbed the "Night Baroness" by her fans after her marriage and retired after that even if her career was just starting to take off to different countries. The last case he helped was about a murder that took place in a roller coaster while he and Ran were riding it. That was the last time he appeared in the news. As if he just banished from plain air.

_That can't be right, if he had really banished would the police be looking for him? And wouldn't Mouri-chan be worried sick? When she mistook me for him it wasn't a teary reaction, more like an annoyed reaction for not contacting her. So that means he is alive, unless the reason he didn't call was that he was dead…I shouldn't be thinking gory stuff, so Kudou Yukiko…the only one who knows how to contact her is her son and yet it looks like he has disappeared…_ At this realization Kaito became depressed, how on earth was he going to find clues about Pandora if he couldn't even reach the person? There was a chance that she knew something about it since she was he father's apprentice for a while and if he knew what it was he could be able to find the cursed jewel and destroy it once and for all. Maybe he should try asking Ran later to see if she had a way in contacting the detective, right now he needed to plan a heist! Or better said…plan a _**fiesta**_ for the Kid Taskforce and his favorite critic.

* * *

Out of nowhere Conan felt a cold shill run up his back, either something bad was going to happen to him in a near future or Gin was wearing pink spandex pants…Conan decided something bad was going to happen, just the mental image of Gin wearing pink spandex was too horrible to think about.

* * *

The next day at school Kaito was back to his usual antics, flipping girls skirts, being chase around school by a berserk Aoko with her evil mop, doing various pranks to bullies and Hakuba, just an usual day for Kaito. One of the bullies he stopped was Nagato Touya, he was making fun of the new transfer student that was in his class because her Japanese was weird but was smarter than most of the people in his class.

"Eh? Sorry I didn't catch that~ can you speak Japanese?"

"I'm telling to stop bother me now!"

"Eh?~ Sorry I don't understand, your Japanese is too weird~!" said Touya

"…" whispered the girl but wasn't very loud, she was also on the verge of tears.

"Eh? Sorry I can't understand~."

"I say…**vete al Diablo!***" and out of nowhere the girl threw a high turning kick that hit Touya right in the face and sent him to the ground.

"You little bitch!" said Touya getting up ready to throw a punch at her, but when the girl backed away to avoid the punch she got her foot stuck in a raised root. Kaito who couldn't just stand there and do nothing threw one of his juggling balls and hit him squared in the face. This stopped Touya from punching the girl but now had his attention toward Kaito.

"Kuroba!"

"Why don't you fight someone your own size?" said Kaito annoyed, he hated seeing people getting hurt, and he despised anyone who tried to harm somebody. Then Touya launched towards Kaito. Kaito moved out of the way and threw a couple of sleeping bombs that knocked him right out and sent him into dreamland.

"That what you get for bullying people." said Kaito while telling one of his classmates that watched it all to call a teacher about the matter. After wards Kaito reached the girl who was unhooking her foot from the root.

"Are you ok ojousan?"

"Yes, thank you …"

"Kuroba Kaito." said Kaito while flipping his hand and making a white rose which he offered the girl.

"Arigatou, onamae wa Delgado Aguilar Daniela, yoroshiku Kuroba-kun*."

_That's a freaking long name! And kun? Aren't I older than her? It should be sempai*!_ "So, what was his deal?"

"He makes fun of the way I speak, I'm still learning to speak properly but he's mean and makes fun of me, I understand what is being said but I have difficulty speaking at times, I forget some things because I get nervous."

"I can see that, you are speaking normally to me Daniela-chan."

"Is because I'm not angry or nervous, so which class are you in?"

"2-B, and you?" _She's probably in 1-A, 1-B, or 1-C_

"I'm in 3-A."

_3-A! Then…she's my sempai! Boy she look young, I'm way taller than her! She's even shorter than Aoko! _"3-A? Wow, I would have never thought so Deeru..Daniela-_**sempai**_."

"Oh right, you are called 'sempai' if you are above someone at school right?"

"Right!"

"I see, so Kuroba-kun do you like magic? I saw you doing some tricks."

"Yup! I plan on being a famous magician! And, tell me where are you from?"

"Ah, I'm from-." but before she could finish the teacher arrived.

"Kaito-kun! What have you done now?"

"Nothing, just prevented this guy from punching Daniela-sempai here."

"And you had to retort to violence? Hhis face is swollen from one side!"

"Actually…that was me." said Daniela to the teachers

"Delgado-san? You did this?"

"He was making fun of me and I lost my temper, Kuroba-kun here just took his attention away from me and knocked him out with one of his tricks so please don't blame Kuroba-kun, my deepest apologies." said she while bowing down to her teacher.

"Well, seeing that it was in self defense, and that is just your first time doing something of this nature, I'll let it pass, but next time tell one of the teacher for help alright?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Good, now back to class you too, the bell is going to ring soon." and then the teachers left to go back to classes.

"Well, thank you for your help today, see ya." said she while running to her classroom.

"This was interesting, I just hope no more people bully her, she seems nice." but Kaito wasn't prepared as to what happened the next day. This was probably the last time he would see Nagato Touya alive.

* * *

_TBC…_

Translation notes: "**vete al Diablo!*"** = "go to Hell."

"Arigatou, onamae wa..., yoroshiku...*" = "Thank you, my name is Daniela, nice to meet you."

_Cliffhanger, tan tan tan~_

_Anyway, Conan and company have to wait two weeks for the heist and you goys will have to wait till Monday for me to update again. I'm going camping with my family and I won't be back until Sunday, but don't worry! I'll bring my sketch book with me and my notebook to write the next two chapters and have them ready for Monday and the pictures too! So stay tuned and I hope you enjoyed the chapter!_

_Anie-chan_


	13. Chapter 13

I'm so sorry! I had no time during the camping trip to write and it turns out they had wi-fi, thus I did not bring my laptop along…Also…I fell into depression the rest of the summer because the week after we came back my grandma….passed away…*sniff*

"Anne…"

But I'm fine now :D, we need to find out what happens to Touya and that girl Daniela, and to finish deciphering Kid's note!

"Why bother? It's not like your fans still remember this story anyway."

Did you forget Jake? I did do the pictures of you wearing the clothes~

"Damn it…."

I'll scan them as soon as I can and put the on my deviantart account so you guys can see them (also I'm not a great artist, I do an amazing painting or drawing from time to time but I was surrounded by the sun, bugs, and nature in general when I made them).

"Anyway, aren't you forgetting something Anne?"

Right…

"Talking"

_Thinking_

"And?"

I don't own Detective nor Magic Kaitou, both belong to Gosho Aoyama.

"Now to the story."

Enjoy!

* * *

**Blame and Shame**

The following morning was out of the ordinary. Kaito burnt his breakfast causing him to run late to school. During his way there he stepped on a stray dog's tail who ended up chasing him all the way, not to mention a couple more accidents including an old lady splashing water onto him as if it was out of a anime. Kaito has no clue as to why, but it looks as if Lady Luck was mad at him. What he didn't know was that the day was going to get even worse…

_Finally I'm here! This morning has been nothing but troublesome…And I even forgot to eat breakfast and pack my lunch… Hopefully this day won't get anymore tedious._ Just when he was looking for his book in his desk a plastic tuna fish came out instead. Had Kaito's screams been any louder it was sure he could have broken windows with his voice.

"Ha! Take that for flipping my skirt yesterday!" said Aoko triumphantly watching as Kaito had somehow managed to jump to the ceiling and adhere himself there to not fall.

"Ahoko! What the hell is your problem?!" yelled Kaito from the ceiling.

"Wait…Kuroba is farid of _**fish**_?" exclaimed one of his classmates.

_Oh no…_ then the whole class started to murmur and then they started laughing loudly.

"Oops…" said Aoko realizing what she had done, she has just exposed his best friend's weakness to the whole class, and probably the whole school by the end of the day.

"Aoko…you're a traitor!" said Kaito not noticing that the glue he was using in his hands and feet was becoming weak. Before Kaito knew what happened he fell from the ceiling crashing into the desk and the fish falling into his face. He fainted.

"Kaito? Are you ok? Kaito? Kaito!" yelled Aoko and all her classmates stopped laughing. This was serious, it was not funny anymore.

"Hakuba-kun, Nakamori-san, take Kuroba-kun to the infirmary now!"

"Yes ma'am!"

* * *

"Hey Nagato-san, can you go over to the infirmary and bring me some health forms?"

"Do I have to? Why not send Delgado-san? She needs to practice her Japanese and find her way around school after all." said Nagato with a sneer in his voice, he still had a giant bruise on the side of his face thanks to her.

"Hey now Nagato-kun…"

"It-it fine, Nakamura-sensei, I can go and bring papers back." said Daniela nervously, her Japanese was good, but again when nervous her accent came out and her speech was broken.

"Alright, thank you Delgado-san."

"Hai!" and so she went to the infirmary.

* * *

When Daniela arrived to the infirmary the nurse was nowhere to be seen. Now she had to wait for her to come and bring the forms back to class. When she entered the room she saw somebody on the bed. Curious as she was, she approached the bed. There she saw a familiar face, it was the guy who helped her yesterday! _But what was his name? Kurota? No…Kurama?…that's not it…_

"Kuroba?" after she said this Kaito started to open his eyes. He recognized Daniela right away.

"Kuroba-kun are you ok?"

"Ow…Yes, I think…" said Kaito while sitting on the bed, his back was sore and he had a headache.

"Why are you here?"

"Here?" he then realized that he was in the infirmary and in a bed. Then he remembered what happened and that Aoko had betrayed him, he fell from the ceiling and the f-f-f...that finny thing fell on his face and then… nothing.

"I think I fell and hit my head ha-ha…"

"Ouch, sorry."

"Why are you here Daniela-sempai?"

"I was sent to get some health forms from here but the nurse is not here…"

"Well, well, well…look at the lovebirds everyone!" said Touya with an angry expression in his face. Daniela just glared at him and so did Kaito, why was he doing here?

"Nagato-kun, why did you come here?"

"Nakamura-sensei said to go after you since you might get lost, but turns out you are just _**fine**_…" said Touya with a scowl in his face.

"The nurse is not here so tell Nakamura-sensei that I'll be back in a few more minutes…"

"Wow, suddenly your Japanese is good now? Looks like flirting with Kuroba has helped you."

"Now now Nagato-sempai, Daniela-sempai and I are not a couple."

"That's true and I was not flirting with Kuroba-kun, why are you so angry?"

"That's nonce of your business!"

"Hey, that's not way of talking to a lady." said Kaito now standing up.

_Damn…I must have fallen harder than I thought! Everything hurts, I don't think I can stand a chance against Touya if he decides to pick a fight…_

"Shut up Kuroba…"

"Say, why are you picking on Daniela-sempai in the first place? What did she ever do to you?"

"I said shut up!" shouted Touya, getting angrier by the second.

"Or what?" challenged Kaito, he knew very well it was not wise to make the guy more angry than he already was, but he was Kaitou Kid, he laughed in the face of danger.

"Don't tempt me Kuroba…"

"Heh, I think I know why you pick on sempai! You're very childish."

"You know Kuroba-kun?" said Daniela out of curiosity forgetting that things were getting pretty dangerous.

"Yes, I know~ You see Daniela-sempai, the reson why Nagato-sempai here picks on you is~…" before Kaito would finish Touya charged and pinned Kaito to the bed.

"I said shut up!"

"Stop Nagato-kun!" said Daniela. She got on Nagato's back and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Let go of him!" she said, her accent was coming on thick and strong, it was somehow scary.

"Get off me Daniela!"

"No unless you let Kuroba-kun go!" meanwhile Kaito was just there trying to get Touya off him but to no avail, he had a firm grip on his shoulders and he couldn't find any of his gadgets on him. This day was just getting better and better.

"Let. Go!"

"No!" Daniela tightened her grip on Touya's neck, maybe a little too tight. Suddenly Touya just collapsed on top of Kaito. Apparently Daniela had held her grip for too long causing him to lose consciousness.

"Oops…I forgot how tight I was holding onto him…"

"Nice to hear…can you get him off me?" said Kaito feeling sick at the close proximity of Touya's face to his own.

"Oh, right." She grabbed Kaito from the arm and swung him from underneath the now-sleeping Touya. Kaito was free! But Daniela pulled too hard, Kaito lost his balance and…fell on top of her.

"Ow…" said both of them. Before they could get up Aoko and the nurse entered the room.

"Kaito I brought the nurse…!" Aoko was saying and saw how the two of them were _**too**_ close.

"Oh my…" said the nurse watching the scene too. "…There are condoms and lubricant in the second drawer to your right." said the nurse taking Aoko and leaving both Daniela and Kaito alone. It was then that the both of them realized the position they were in. Daniela and Kaito blushed hard and both got up really fast.

"I-I need to catch nurse, get papers. Bye." said Daniela bolting out of the door as fast as she could. Kaito did the same and tried to catch up with Aoko.

"Aoko! Wait! It's not what you think!"

"Oh _**really**_? Then what do you call being on top of a girl, in the nurses office?" said Aoko who was clearly mad at the sight.

"If you just let me explain!" said Kaito appearing in a poof of smoke in front of Aoko.

"Just…forget it. I don't want to talk to you!" said Aoko pushing Kaito aside.

_Great! Can this day get any worse?!_ **(a/n: Oh Kaito, I'm just getting started!)**

* * *

"Huh? What happened?…" said Touya while waking up. He looked around and saw no sight of Daniela nor Kaito.

"Damn Kuroba! Next time I see him I'll break him apart!" then someone entered in the room.

"Hey, what are you doing in here? Did Nakamura-sensei sent you?" the person who entered did not say a thing, and closed the door behind. The person started to get closer and closer to Touya.

"Say something, you're starting to creep me out…" then it took out a knife in front of him.

"W-Woah, hey, you're not still mad about 'that' right?" the person got dangerously close to Touya.

"No. Not at all." it swung the blade at Touya's neck.

Silence.

* * *

Kaito had a horrible rest of the day. His pen exploded and all the ink stained his shirt. He not only forgot to eat breakfast and pack his lunch, he also forgot his wallet and couldn't buy lunch. If Aoko wasn't mad at him then she would have shared some of her bento with him. One of his magic balls fell from his bag and exploded getting his pants covered in a bunch of green glittery goo, the kind that takes weeks to wash off. Kaito just couldn't believe his bad luck. Did Lady Luck decided to leave him for good? Did he put the forces of the universe against him? Now he was being overly dramatic. He still had a lot to plan for the heist, research the building, and find party supplies for the _**fiesta**_, he needed to research costumes and customs to make this heist the most fun of all! But he still needed a _**volunteer**_ to be willing to help with his heist. He glanced at Aoko and saw that she still had a scowl in her face, she was still angry at him, if only she wasn't so stubborn and listened to him he could explain that he and Daniela were not going to do…_**that**_! And it all happened because Touya couldn't control his temper.

_I wonder if he's already up from the struggle of earlier… Who would have thought that Daniela-sempai was that strong? Well he still had a giant bruise in his face due to the kick she threw at him yesterday._ _Where was she from again?…_

"Alright, class dismissed, don't forget to do exercises 46 to 89 for Friday. See you tomorrow!" said the teacher. Kaito grabbed his things and tried to catch up to Aoko.

"Hey Aoko wait!"

"Leave me alone Bakaito, I don't want to talk to you!"

"Please! If you just let me explain!" just then Kaito tripped and fell on his face. _Could this day get any worse?_ Then he heard the loudest scream he had ever heard.

"Oh my god, he's dead!" he heard a girl cry, he rushed to the scene and saw a lot of students outside the infirmary. This was not good. He pushed his way trough and saw the lifeless body of Nagato Touya in the bed covered in a pool of blood. The metallic smell of blood and the sight was enough to make him sick, Touya had his neck cut multiple times and one of the cuts was deep enough to see inside.

"This, this is horrible!" cried Aoko, Kaito knew she has never seen a murder scene so he rushed to her side and turned her away from it.

"Everyone, stand back! No one come close until the police arrives!" yelled Kaito making sure no one else saw Touya.

"Kuroba-kun…I-I was one who f-found him…" said Daniela, clearly altered.

"Daniela-sempai?" _This can't be good._

"Sempai?" said Aoko while looking at Daniela, she was the girl who was underneath Kaito! How dare she seduce him! But right now she couldn't think about that, she needed to focus on what was going on right now.

"Aoko, could you please call your father and the police department? We need to clear this place."

"Right."

"I just hope I don't need to call Tantei-kun to solve this…"

* * *

_TBC…_

* * *

_Who killed Touya? Why was Daniela the one to found him? What will happen to Kaito's fiesta? Sorry for the delay once again but the next chapter will be up soon, and so will be the pictures. Meanwhile be free to come up with your own deductions. Hope you liked this chapter!_

_Anie-chan_


	14. Chapter 14

Hey I'm back!

"What about the pics?"

I still need to scan them, and find my sketchbook…

"You should clean your room more often."

Don't tell me what to do!

"I can, I'm your editor."

Mutt…

"What did you say?"

Nothing :D

" .…"

Anyway, time to figure out what in the world has happened here, and kudos to the anonymous "Great" for guessing her nationality :D

"From all the Spanish countries out there I got to say that it was pretty obvious…"

Oh well, to the story!

"Aren't you forgetting something rather important?"

Right!

"Talking"

_Thinking_

"And?"

I don't own Detective nor Magic Kaitou, both belong to Gosho Aoyama.

"Now to the story."

Enjoy!

* * *

"**Soy Inocente!"**

**("I'm Innocent!")**

"So what do we have here?" said Megure-keibu towards one of the forensic staff. Apparently after some teachers came to make the students go away, Aoko called her dad but he couldn't come to the scene. The jurisdiction falls on the homicide department that its located on Beika since his department focused on theft and car patrol. Disappointed, Aoko understood and waited for the cops to arrive, even if what was really bothering her was the girl who found the body. Why was she with Kaito, and who is she? She has never seen her at school before.

"Nagato Touya, 18, student at Ekoda High (here), his carotid artery was slashed several times, cause of death is bleeding to death."

"I see…so who found the body?" asked Megure looking at the group of teens behind him which consisted of Aoko, Kaito, Hakuba, Akako, and Daniela. There were still other teens around but less than before and farther away from the scene. Curiosity thou art a heartless bitch.

"I did…" said Daniela to the inspector, she didn't seemed as shaken as the other girls which was unusual, but she was new and nobody knew her past, she might be used to this kind of stuff. Yet the simple thought of that made it disturbing.

"Alright, what's your name?"

"Delgado-Aguilar Daniela…I returning health forms from class when found Nagato-kun like..that…" said Daniela as best as she could, her speech was broken.

"That's a pretty long name Deeru…sorry, could you repeat that?" said Megure having difficulty remembering the girls name.

"Just call her Daniela inspector, its easier that way." said Kaito.

"Kudou-kun?…no..Kuroba-kun! You go to school here?"

"Hello inspector." said Saguru too, although no one seemed to notice him yet.

"And Hakuba-kun too, seems that the curse has been rubbed off on you too."

_Curse? What is he talking about?_ thought both Kaito and Saguru, but Kaito brushed the thought aside, he had a bad feeling in his gut that was telling him that something bad was going to happen.

"Has anyone from your team found any clues yet?" asked Saguru who had 'magically' appeared right beside the body examining it looking for anything that could lead to a suspect.

_How can he not flinch? it's a dead person for God's sake! _thought Kaito who was clearly keeping his distance. He hated dead bodies and the smell of blood.

"Well not yet, but we are assuming that it must have been another guy and that's probably injured too. See the bruises on his neck and his face? He must have fought against him to protect his life and if we just look for someone who has signs of fighting then it shortens the search." said Megure, it must have been a big and strong guy no? Wrong.

"A-Actually…it was me…" said Daniela blushing slightly due to the embarrassment of causing a bad diagnosis of the criminal.

"Wait? You?!" exclaimed the inspector, how could a small girl like her cause so much damage! _Wait…then that means…_

"Yesterday… I lost my temper and kicked him in the face…and today I accidentally pressed too hard on his neck when I was on top of him…" said Daniela, not realizing how wrong that sounded. Aoko and Saguru blushed and so did the inspector, he couldn't believe how kids were so developed and…kinky now.

"Megure-keibu its not like that!" said Kaito who clearly knew that was not the case. "The thing is that Nagato-sempai tried to beat me up so he pinned me by the shoulders, Daniela-sempai who was already there tried to stop him so she held him from behind and ended up causing him to lose consciousness for pressing on his neck too hard…she just tried to help me." said Kaito defending her. From all he could tell she was a nice person, and everyone deserved the benefit of the doubt.

"Wait, then how come you were on top of her when I got there?" said Aoko pointing at Daniela and forgetting about the issue at hand. At remembering that both Kaito and Daniela got red. Maybe he could finally explain to her what really happened, but Daniela beat him to it.

"After Nagato-kun lost consciousness his body weight was making it difficult for Kuroba-kun to get him off, so I took his arm and pulled, but I pulled too hard and we ended up in that…pose…" said Daniela still blushing slightly.

"Before we could get up you entered with Ogura-sensei and then you left. We saw how we looked, got up quick and left the room…Nagato-sempai stayed on the bed, but we don't know what happened afterwards." said Kaito to both Aoko and the inspector. At least Aoko was not going to be mad at him anymore, he hoped.

_So that's what happened…silly me…_ thought Aoko more at peace now, but not completely. She gave Daniela a better look and saw that she was pretty, very pretty. She had big brown eyes, very long curly-wavy deep-brown hair, freckles on the bridge of her nose and top of her cheeks, very light skin, and…well, she had a very ample bosom…bigger than hers. _What is she? An 85D? _**(a/n: No, she does not have humongous breasts, that's the Japanese measuring system at work, she would be an 38C in the US and America in general. Japan uses centimeters not inches. **_**The More You Know**_**~.)** Overall she had very nice features, and she was clearly no Japanese if her very long name didn't give that away. Somehow, Aoko felt threatened by her, but she couldn't quite place why.

"Why was he going to beat you up Kuroba-kun?" asked Megure.

"I think it was because he tought I was flirting with Daniela-sempai. Nagato-sempai, even if he bullied her, he had a very obvious crush on Daniela-sempai."

"Wait, what?" said Daniela looking at Kaito, he couldn't be serious right?

"Think about it, why else would he pick on you so much? Why did he get mad when he saw you with me today?"

"Because I have trouble talking when I'm nervous, I'm foreign, and he hates…hated both of us?" said Daniela as-if matter of fact.

"Then how come he didn't even try to get you off him?"

"…I-I don't know…" _Sera cierto? A el le gustaba yo?…_* thought Daniela, but she couldn't feel nothing for him, not even pity. He made her life a living hell since she transferred, he went so far as to follow her once from school! Yet, no one deserved the fate he got.

_So, he was her constant bully? That just adds to my duspicions… _thought Megure.

"Ok, now what did you do after you left the room Daniela-san." asked Megure, he was clearly suspecting her. Daniela got of her train of thought and answered the inspector.

"I followed Ogura-sensei and then went back to the room with her to retrieve the health forms, Nagato-kun was still on the bed. Then after I got the forms I went back to class."

"That's it? You didn't left the classroom at all afterwards?"

"Well… I did left the classroom to go to the restroom, but I had to take a detour, there were signs blocking the entire hall."

"Signs?"

"Yes, the kind they use when the floor is wet." said Daniela as matter a matter of fact.

"Daniela-sempai…we don't have those at school." said Kaito with a little worried expression on his face. **(a/n: as far as I know they don't use those signs at schools since they don't have janitors, the kids clean the classrooms every week and those signs are used in public buildings like restaurants. **_**The More You Know**_**~.)**

"You're kidding right? I saw them and they were blocking the hall."

"Ok, listen! Did you kids saw a wet floor sign at some point in the day?" yelled Megure towards the teenagers in the background. A lot of them stopped walking and the ones that were already there had the same answer. No one saw a wet floor sign blocking the hall.

"T-That can't be…" said Daniela, it cannot be possible! Someone had to at least see them too!

"Megure-keibu!" yelled one of the detectives who was carrying a paper bag that had deep red stains in the bottom..

"What is it?"

"We found this in a shoe locker." said the detective.

"Let's see…" said Megure putting on some gloves. The detective opened the bag and he put his hand inside taking out a knife covered in blood and a pair of winter gloves that were obviously white, but now they were so stained in blood it was dripping from it.

"Nice work detective." said Megure inspecting the knife, it looked to be about the right size of the weapon described.

"The forensic team has to do some tests on the blood and see if the blade matches the slashes on the victims throat but I am sure this is the murder weapon sir." said the detective with confidence in his voice.

"Good, take that to the lab!"

"Yes sir!" he exclaimed, but before he left the inspector caught his attention once again.

"Before you go, in which shoe locker did you find this?" asked Megure, although he had an idea which one.

"One that said 'Derugado* 3-C' sir." exclaimed the detective and left.

"There must be mistake! That not mine!" exclaimed Daniela, who's alteration made her thick accent to come forth and her speech to break.

"Alright…Daniela-san come with us." said Megure while some police men got behind her.

"Wait inspector! You can't just arrest her like that! Hakuba can't you do something?" exclaimed Kaito, he had just befriended her and seemed like she was a very good person. He looked at Hakuba's direction waiting for an answer while he studied the door.

"Inspector, isn't a little too soon to make an arrest? We still need to confirm Delgado-san's claims about the wet floor sign, plus don't you find it weird sir?"

"What Hakuba-kun?" asked Megure, he had a sure feeling that the girl was the culprit, she had motive and time, plus it was obvious she was stronger than the victim even if she didn't look like it.

"The blood splattered all over." then Hakuba proceeded to show how the walls and even the ceiling had blood on them. **(a/n: if the carotid artery is cut the blood can reach a great height and splash on anything without stopping since the heart continues to pump until the very last drop. **_**The More You Know**_**~.)** "Yet…" he pointed at Daniela's clothes. "…she has none of the blood on herself."

"You're right…but there is still the chance she had the time to prepare an extra set of clothes and get rid of the bloodied ones. How long were you gone when you went to the 'restroom'?" asked Megure again eyeing Daniela.

"I'm not sure…I had to walk to the other side of the building to reach the restroom from that area."

"So undefined time and no proof that you did so…"

"Please! You've got to believe me! It wasn't me!" this time Daniela was able to speak normally but that did not change the fact that she was still the number one suspect in Megure' eyes.

"Hakuba…" called Kaito towards the detective.

"I'm sorry Kuroba, he has a point."

"Damn it…" _What to do? Questioning everyone in the building can buy me time to snoop around and find evidence, but then all my gadgets are missing and I'm still injured from that fall…_ Kaito wondered in his head the options he had, then he remembered. _I have Mouri-chan's cell-phone number… I can call her and she could bring that detective dad of hers and Tantei-kun! But I need to hurry._

"Wait, Megure-keibu, before you do anything else can you at least send some of your men to question the staff and the students in this area? Maybe one of them did saw the signs."

"Well…is true that I cannot arrest her if I don't have all the evidence…alright." said Megure, it was true after all, but he still felt a hundred percent sure that Daniela was the one who murdered the teen. Kaito took his chance to take out his phone before he was interrupted by Akako.

"What do you think you're doing?" asked Akako angrily at the magician.

"Helping a friend."

"There's something odd about her, plus the prophecy from Lucifer refers to her."

"What prophecy? Lucifer?" asked Kaito, he was still skeptical about Akako and her so called "talking to the devil" kind of stuff. Yet he still listened, sometimes what she had to say came in hand.

"_On a full moon two sparrows will appear, one small with lots of wits and one big with strength to surpass even the biggest predators, the small one will turn into a falcon and make the white dove fall from the sky, while the big sparrow will just watch and fall ho her death alongside the white bird_."

"Ok…what again?"

"The night I got this prophecy was the same day she transferred here. She's very strong, if you help her the thief of the night will fall and she will just see you fall."

"How many times do I have to tell you? I'm not Kid, you're as annoying as Hakuba."

"That so? Fine, have it your way. Just be careful of the small sparrow when he gets his wings back…"

"Nothing you are saying makes sense." and so, Akako left while a bunch of men followed her.

"Time to call for help…"

* * *

Conan had just gotten back from school and was having at snack and still trying to figure out Kid's note. Why in the world was it in Spanish? When was the exact hour it was going to be? Who was the comrade and why did he emphasize luck? Then Ran's phone started ringing. Ran was taking a shower at that moment since she had sweated a lot during Karate practice. Since he did not want to bother her he just let the phone ring until it left a message. But after it stopped it started ringing again, and again. He decided then that it was better to pick up and tell Ran the message. He got off of the couch and grabbed the phone.

"Moshi moshi?* Ran-neechan is in the shower right now but I'll tell her you called." said Conan in a childish demaeanor.

"**Conan-**_**chan**_ **is that you?"** said Kaito disappointed but then very glad that he picked up the phone.

"Oh, Kuroba? What do you want?" said Conan clearly still not fond of the magician.

"**Listen, this is very important and I need your help right now."** said Kaito very serious.

"Help?"

"**Is that detective that lives there available? A friend of mine is about to be arrested for a crime she did not commit and I need help to clear her."**

"This is bad… Kogoro-ojisan is out in an adultery case right now and he will not be back anytime soon."

_Seriously?! Will this day get any worse?!_

"Hey, where are you?"

"**At school, a classmate was murdered and they are blaming my friend. Why?"**

"What the name of the school? I'll try to be useful." said Conan. It was true that he was not fond of the magician, but if he was desperate to call for help then he might as well offer it.

"**Ekoda High."** said Kaito a little surprised that Tantei-kun decided to help him voluntarily.

"Ok, I'll be there as soon as I can." said him while picking his phone and starting to look for Agasa's number.

"**Thank you Conan-**_**chan**_**!"** exclaimed Kaito knowing that the feminine suffix will annoy the tiny detective.

"Oh and Kuroba, drop the '_**chan**_' or I'll find a way to insert my skateboard up your ass."

"**Who would have thought that Conan-**_**kun**_** had such a potty mouth~"** said Kaito, he was still amused how bad mouthed the little kid could be.

"Whatever, see you in a bit Kuroba."

"**Thank you, but hurry."** and then they both hung up the phone. Kaito just hoped that Tantei-kun could help clear Daniela.

_I just hope Lady Luck will come back and help us out…_

* * *

_TBC..._

* * *

Trasnlation notes:

"_Sera cierto? A el le gustaba yo?…_"*= "Could it be true? He had a crush on me?"

Derugado*= Japanese pronunciation of Daniela's first last name as its written in katakana.

Moshi moshi*= "Hello" when answering the phone, like "Alo gov'na" (Hello governor), more or less, I hope you guys understand what I'm trying to convey here.

* * *

_Well I think I have started to like going into detail with this story. Daniela does play a big part in the story, nothing romantic though. Can anyone try to interpret Akako's warning? And how do you think the murder was done? How come no one saw the signs but her? You'll have to find out in the following chapters as we see Kaito and Conan working together! Hope you liked this chapter!_

_Anie-chan_


	15. Chapter 15

Ok, the pictures will be uploaded tonight if I can make my scanner work.

"I have a question for you Anne."

What Jake?

"Who killed that guy?"

Well I gave a good clue in the last chapter. Is there, you just have to think things through.

"I didn't see any clue."

Just think, it is there.

"…You aren't making this up right?"

Nope.

"…Right…"

Now Conan arrives at the scene, what will be Daniela's fate?

"Let's read and find out!"

Are you starting to like this story?

"Only for the fact that that foreign girl is strong and I got to see that magician suffer."

Jake, be nice.

"Nope."

Anyhow…

"Talking"

_Thinking_

"And?"

I don't own Detective nor Magic Kaitou, both belong to Gosho Aoyama.

"Now to the story."

Enjoy!

* * *

**Water Can't Wash Away Your Sins**

There was a person in the background that no one seemed to notice. This person stared at the scene and saw how the police were suspecting someone else. This person was glad it was that foreign girl, she was the perfect scapegoat. And this person just hated her guts to no end. There was no doubt that she was going to jail in this person's place. The person smiled. It didn't matter if the person couldn't leave the school yet due to the police retaining everyone for searching and evidence, they were still going to arrest someone else. The person smiled and walked away, leaving a moist track as the person walked. This was perfect.

* * *

"Hello?" said the professor as he answered the phone.

"**Agasa-hakase? I need you to come pick me up from the agency and go to Ekoda High School."** said Conan to his neighbor and friend.

"Uh? Sure, but why there?" he asked, it was unusual that Shinichi would ask him to go to a random place out of the sudden.

"**There has been a murder there, a…friend of mine called and needs my help to solve the case."**

"A friend? Do you need a temporary antidote?"

"**That won't be necessary."**

"If you say so Shinichi, I'll see you in ten minutes."

"**Alright, thank you Hakase."**

"No problem Shinichi." said the professor and then they both hung up the phone. Just when Conan hung up Ran was coming into the living room with a towel on her shoulders.

"Nee Ran-neechan, Can I go to Agasa-hakase's house? He called and said that he had a new game to show us and the guys are already there playing it." said Conan in his best "I'm a cute kid so let me go please" face. Ran being unable to say no, and seeing that there was no chance of something bad happening she decided to let him go.

"Alright Conan-kun, just make sure to call when you are done so there's dinner waiting for you." said Ran with a smile while she went into her room to finish drying her hair.

"Thank you Ran-neechan!" said Conan cheerfully and then dropped the façade when she turned around. Conan went to his room and collected all the gadgets he could grab, including his skateboard, after all, he might need to give into chase. Not after long Agasa arrived at the agency and Conan hopped onto the yellow beetle and drove away. There was no time to waste.

* * *

Kaito waited at the front entrance of the school, there were police cars and officers guarding it to not allowed anyone out until the investigation was done. _Hopefully they will let Tantei-kun in._ Thought Kaito as he waited, Hakuba was still inside at the scene seeing if he could find any other clues and Aoko had already left home because her father didn't want her around at the scene, she was still a little girl in his eyes. Aoko being not a suspect and already questioned, was free to go, including a couple more students that were already questioned too. If Lady Luck still cared for Kaito the culprit has not left the building yet. Kaito kept on looking until he saw the yellow beetle. Tantei-kun had arrived.

"Conan-_**kun**_~ over here!" said Kaito while waving his arm to catch his attention. Agasa just stared at him, he looked just like Shinichi.

"I know Hakase, and no, my mother nor father did not have an affair nor I have a long-lost twin brother that I did not know of until recently." said Conan with an amused expression. Agasa decided to not think about it and dropped off Shinichi at the entrance. Conan, being loved by the police force and seeing as he was always around the so famous "Sleeping Kogoro" let him in assuming that the detective must have already be in there.

"Should I find it disturbing that they let you in so easily?" said Kaito to Conan who just stared ahead.

"If you want to. I find it easier now than before." thinking back of how they would just tell him to go play with toys and go home.

"Before?"

"Nothing important. So tell me, why do you look like Kid played some pranks on you?" said Conan examining the teen next to him. Kaito's pants were covered in bright green glittery goo, his shirt has a big splash of in it, the tips of his hair were now a bright pink, even if he forgot his important gadgets he still brought some basic tricks with him and he has some under his desk but with Lady Luck taking a break everything backfired.

"…Some of my tricks backfired, but that's not the point. Follow me and I'll tell you what happened on the way."

"Alright." said Conan, he doesn't know exactly why but he had his mask drop just a little bit more with Kaito around. There was just something about the magician that told him that it was ok, just like when he was around Kid. After they have arrived at the scene they saw that Daniela was still being eyed by Megure and that the body had already been taken by the paramedics. All that remained has a room covered in blood.

"That's her?" asked Conan towards Kaito.

"Yup."

"Let's talk to her."

"But I already told you everything, do you still need to ask?" said Kaito, he was sure he had given a lot of detail while he was telling Conan what had happened before.

"Yes, she might tell us something of importance even if the police don't see it like it."

"If you say so Chibi-Tantei.*"

"Urusai.*"

"Hai~.*" they approached Daniela.

"Hello Megure-keibu." said Conan to the inspector who at seeing him assumed that Kogoro must be there as well.

"Oh Conan-kun, what are you doing here? Is Mouri-kun here too?"

"Yes, he's on the backyard. He says that he saw someone suspicious and went to check it out, you should find him."

"Someone suspicious? Wait, why are you here in the first place?"

"Someone from here called the agency. I'm just here with Kaito-niichan because Ran had stuff to do and couldn't come." said Conan with a very innocent face. Megure was a little skeptical to let the kid around but the body was already taken and there was no way he could get in any trouble if the teen was going to look after him.

"Alright. I'll see if I can find Mouri-kun, he might be onto something." and so Megure went to find someone that wasn't even there.

"…Liar." said Kaito to the compact size detective beside him once Megure was out of sight.

"You have to do what you have to do."

"If you say so. Hey Daniela-sempai." said Kaito towards Daniela who looked down, and who wouldn't? She was accused of murder after all.

"Oh hi Kuroba-kun. Who's that?" said she referring to Conan.

"Oh he's the little brother of a friend, I'm his babysitter and we wanted to ask you a couple of questions to help you out." said Kaito, it wasn't a lie but for some reason it felt like one.

"Oh, ok." said Daniela, how could a kid and a friend help at all? All the evidence gathered so far was against her.

"So Daniela-neechan, what exactly were you doing before you left the room and saw those signs?" asked Conan to the foreign girl.

"Well I was doing a test in class. In fact I believe all the third years were taking exams today. I finished early so I asked to go the bathroom. But when I went to the hall I saw no one there besides me. I suppose they were still doing the tests." said Daniela thinking back that it was curious to her that everyone was still taking those tests. It was pretty easy for her since the test her class took was about world history, not just Japanese history.

"Wait, you finished early? How early?" asked Kaito, he knew well that those tests took a lot of time and almost no one finished until the very last minute. She was smart too?

"I believe I finished about 30 minutes early. When I got back my classmates were barely finishing."

"This is great!" exclaimed Kaito

"Is it?" it was just a irrelevant thing in her opinion.

"Don't you see? Now we have an amount of time of which you were gone. Say, were those signs still there when you got back to class?"

"Yes they were but even if they were, if no one else saw them and can't back up my story then I'm still a suspect…" said Daniela to them.

"Nee Daniela-neechan, do you remember anything else? Anything at all could help you know?"

"Let me think…there was this smell…"

"Smell? What kind of smell?" asked Kaito until he was interrupted by Hakuba, apparently he went unnoticed by them again even if he was still at the scene the entire time.

"Chlorine, isn't that right?" said Hakuba to Daniela.

"The hell! Hakuba don't scare people like that!" yelled Kaito towards the British detective.

"My apologies, so was I right?" asked Hakuba ignoring Kaito.

"Yes I think so."

"Like I suspected."

"Care to tell?" asked Kaito annoyed.

"There was a tissue covered in blood in the trashcan in the infirmary, it smelled like chlorine. If the culprit wiped his or her shoes with it then that explains the lack of foot prints. There was an enormous amount of blood after all. As long as the shoes were clean then the suspect could walk freely leaving no trace."

"You're right, but that still doesn't change the fact that the suspect would still be covered entirely in blood no?" said Kaito towards Hakuba and Conan specifically.

"If the suspect, like Megure-keibu suggested, had an extra pair of clothes then he or she could have changed and leave the scene."

"But isn't estrange?" said Conan bringing the attention of the teens around him.

"What is it?"

"If there was a set of bloodied clothes, wouldn't have the police already found them?" he had a point. It had been a long time now but if the clothes were covered in blood then search dogs could have been able to find them already, but nothing had turned up yet.

"That is estrange…" said Daniela, everyone else was thinking the same.

"Well, I guess we can go around and look. Thanks for your help Hakuba." said Kaito while turning around and walking with Conan.

"Now what?" asked the magician.

"We could ask around and see who would have had a grudge against Nagato-san."

"We should start with his classmates."

"Agreed." then while they were walking, Kaito didn't pay attention and walked right into a wall face first.

"You ok there?" said Conan with a raised eyebrow at the magician.

"Yes…just perfect…" _Another thing to add to the list of bad things that have happened to me today…maybe I do have a curse._

"Ok, if you say so." afterwards they located some of the victims classmates and proceeded to ask some questions. They had to hurry, once Megure figured out that Kogoro was not there they were probably going to be kicked out of the school grounds and arrest the girl instead of the real murderer.

* * *

Why was that prankster Kaito talking to that girl? And since when was he such in good terms with Saguru? This gave a bad feeling to this person. The person decided to find out what where they up to. If it somehow affects this person's plan, the person could always use the child that was with them. Either way, this person would win.

* * *

"Grudge? Not that I know of." answered one of Touya's' classmates. It was the sixth person they had asked already and there was still not other person who would have had a grudge on the guy. Wasn't he a bully?

"Either people were to scare to hold a grudge or they just didn't care about the people surrounding them." say Conan slightly annoyed at not getting anywhere. Kaito was just as tired, how can they find a witness or a clue if no one really cared about Touya.

"Let's just keep asking, eventually something will come up." said Kaito, although he wasn't sure of that himself.

"Excuse me…" said a voice behind them.

"Oh! Kurama-sempai, something the matter?" asked Kaito, it was unusual for her to approach people since she was very shy in nature.

"You guys are asking about Nagato-kun right?"

"Yes! Do you know something? Anything?" replied Kaito, hopefully he and Tantei-kun could get some answers finally.

"Well, I know that Kodoka-san was not happy when Nagato-kun broke up with her…it was right after after that foreign girl transferred…" said the shy girl.

"Kodoka?"

"Kodoka Umiko, she and Nagato-kun used to date, but he broke up with her. I don't know the reason why, but she was furious when she came back to class and glared in the girl's direction for the rest of the day."

"Really?" _That means if Kodoka-san is the culprit, Daniela will not be arrested. But we still need to find more evidence, what would have happened to the clothes?_ wondered Conan, the major piece of evidence would be finding the clothes covered in blood. Is the only thing missing besides the wet floor signs.

"Do you know anything else? Her hobbies or anything at all? It would help us a lot." said Conan to the girl who just stared back at him awkwardly.

"Well, she and the swimming team were excused from taking the exams today. They were in the pool all day and they are allowed to take breaks anytime. Is that all?"

"More than enough, thank you Kurama-sempai." and so she turned around and left.

"I think I know how it happened." said Conan towards Kaito.

"Same here, and I have an idea where to find those signs too." said Kaito with a Kid-like smirk on his face, luckily it went unnoticed by Conan. Things were going to get better.

* * *

The mysterious person came out of the shadows revealing the one and only Kodoka Umiko. This was bad, if they found the signs then she could get arrested! _Stupid Kurama! If only she had kept her mouth closed and never approached them…but…_She looked over at Conan as the pair walked away. _I can still make my escape…I just need to get to the lockers before them…_

* * *

"Are we really going inside the girls' locker room?" said Conan looking over at Kaito who just stood there in front of the door.

"Do you have any other plan?" said Kaito while searching his pockets for a paper clip or nay sort of wire. He had forgotten his pick-lock kit at home.

"One of us could go back upstairs and find Hakuba-niichan to ask for the key?" said Conan facing Kaito with his usual bored expression, he could tell that the teen was looking for something to open the door with. But wasn't he a magician? Shouldn't he have tools to pick locks? Not to mention, again, that he looked like hell. If only Kid could look like that from time to time it would make his heists more entertaining for him. _How estrange, the thief hasn't left my thoughts recently…must be because of his stupid note._ He thought, then Kaito exclaimed triumphantly that he had found a paper clip.

"We could do that, but we could also get in trouble for intervening in an ongoing investigation in which the inspector directing it did not approve of us helping with."

"…You've got a point. Say, its unusual for someone who is supposed to be a 'great magician' to look like hell, no?" said Conan smirking, it was funny seeing the teen like that, he deserved it after all he put Conan through during the weekend. Kaito just frowned slightly while he kept trying to open the lock. He was usually fast but he only had a paper clip to work with and not his usual tools.

"Let's just say that _**Lady Luck**_ is not on my side today…"

_Luck? Isn't that mentioned in Kid's note?…it can't be…right?_ "Heh, you're starting to sound a little like Kid." said Conan, if Kaito wasn't wearing his poker face then the mini detective would have seen a face full of terror. He completely forgot he wasn't Kid in those moments, he was Kuroba Kaito, not the "Magician in the Moonlight". He needed to pay more attention and avoid any more slips like that.

"Please don't say that, you're flattering me. Besides if I were Kid wouldn't it be suicidal to go to a high school with a detective and the daughter of the inspector who tries to catch Kid? I'm his biggest fan so I have taken notice of the things he says in his heists." said Kaito as normally as he could. Conan had to admit that Kaito made sense. With Hakuba around Kid would have already been taken to jail if that was the case, but he hasn't. He decided to let this go for the moment., then the door opened.

"Let's search her locker first." said Kaito while entering the door. Conan sighed, thankfully there were no girls using them. They got to Kodoka's locker and Kaito opened it. They found inside an extra uniform, but it as completely wet and smelled of chlorine. She had washed the clothes.

"Great! Now we don't have proof she did it!" said Kaito very frustrated.

"Not at all." said Conan very calm.

"Care to explain?" said Kaito rising an eyebrow at Tantei-kun.

"We can still do a black light test and a little luminal and hydrogen peroxide to prove they were covered in blood."

"Really?! This is fantastic!" he exclaimed with joy, finally something good was happening!.

"But, if we don't find the signs, which will most likely have Kodoka-san's fingerprints and Nagato-san's blood in them, these would be just a bunch of wet clothes."

"No problem! I might have an idea where those signs are! Follow me Chibi-Tantei!"

"Hey! Don't call me chibi!" ran Conan after Kaito. They still had not notice that somebody was already there with them. Unnoticed, she took the clothes with her, and went to the nearest trash deposit…

* * *

After a little walk and a little bit of lock picking, they were inside the auditorium.

"Now I get it! She used props from a play, the pool is only feet away from here and the lockers, she could have easily go unnoticed when she was taking a break and no one would ever know." said Conan. Every piece was in place now.

"Now we only need to find the signs and then go back for the clothes, show them to Megure-keibu, and that Kodoka Umiko will be arrested instead of Daniela-sempai."

"Let's get looking. There's no much time left." afterwards they looked around for the props and eventually they found them. Kodoka had been lazy and did not wipe the marks of blood from the sings and there was the high chance that her fingerprints were there too. Kaito grabbed them and then they went to retrieve the clothes, but when they arrived, they were gone.

"How? They were there a few minutes ago!" exclaimed Kaito.

"Damn, we forgot the possibility of her coming back for them…"

"…Do you smell something burning?…!"

"She didn't!" **(a/n: Oh yes she did!) **they ran outside and found smoke coming from one of the trash containers. **(a/n: I know that some, if not all the schools have trash containers that burn the trash. **_**The More You Know**_**~.)** Kaito ran and looked inside and in fact, there they were. The clothes were useless now as evidence.

"Damn it!" said Kaito kicking one side of the container.

"At least we still have the signs…" said Conan, until he was grabbed by behind.

"No you don't." said Kodoka Umiko.

"You… are you Kodoka Umiko?" said Kaito to the woman in front of him. She was holding Conan from the back of his shirt and had a small knife pressed against his neck.

_Damn! How could I be so careless! _screamed Conan in his head while trying to aim his watch at the girl, but the angle made it impossible for him to get a good aim.

"Yes, yes I am. If you don't want your little bother to die, throw those signs in the trash."

"D-Don't you even dare!" yelled our tiny detective to Kaito.

"Idiot, do you want to die?!" Kaito said in anger and frustration. Just when things were finally coming together, this happens! _What to do?…What can I do?!…_then he remembered, he still a smoke bomb in his sleeve. Very discreetly he moved his hand and put the bomb in his hand hiding it. He only had one chance.

"So? What are you waiting for?" she said and pressed a little harder on Conan's neck.

"Alright…" just when he was a bout to throw them in, he released his smoke bomb, it rolled towards Kodoka's feet.

"What the hell is that?" she asked annoyed.

"Magic." then he snapped his fingers and it exploded filling the whole area in smoke. Startled, Kodoka dropped Conan, and this gave him the chance to aim and shoot one of his darts. It was difficult to see, so the only sound that was heard was a 'thud', bulls eye. After the smoke cleared they both saw that she had collapsed to the floor.

"Let's look for Megure-keibu." said Conan looking at the sleeping girl.

"Yes, but do you think these are enough evidence?" said Kaito talking about the signs under his arm.

"Hopefully, if not, the shoes will help."

"Shoes?"

"Don't you remember? Hakuba-niichan said that the murderer cleaned his shoes, we can do a test and prove they were covered in blood, also, I highly doubt she had prepared a second pair of socks." said Conan looking at the girl's feet. The side of her sock was leaving a wet mark on the concrete. The case was solved.

* * *

The police arrived and apprehended Kodoka. Mad and jealous she decided to kill Touya and blame Daniela, apparently the reason was that Touya "fell in love at first sight" and decided that he no longer loved her. Touya, being not good at expressing himself, started to pick on Daniela. During this time, she decided she would be the first suspect, a bullied girl getting rid of her oppressor, it was perfect, it didn't matter if she saw the signs or anyone else did, she only needed to plant the weapon on her. All she had to do was wait for a chance in which Touya would be alone during this week and it was done. Kaito, Conan, Daniela and Hakuba saw them take her away. Megure approached Daniela, and proceeded to apologize.

"I need to stop blaming the first person that its suspicious. Mouri-kun's stupid behavior must still be rubbing off on me."

"It's ok, I guess." she said while repeating the word "suspicious" in her head. Being foreign did have its disadvantages.

"Well, is a good thing you have good friends like these two and a half." said Megure referring to Kaito, Hakuba and Conan ("and a half").

_Very funny Megure-keibu…_ thought Conan, it was not fair that he was still shorter than other kids his "age".

"Well, got to go. Have a nice day." and so he left.

"Today was interesting." said Daniela.

"Interesting? More like the unluckiest day of my life!" said Kaito dramatically, but serious in a way.

"Well, I got to go, Baaya will worry if I take any longer. Saraba*." said Hakuba before leaving the premises.

"Me too, if I take any longer Ran-neechan will get mad. Bye Kuroba-niichan, Daniela-neechan." said Conan getting into Agasa's beetle and drive away.

"…Thanks, Kuroba-kun."

"No problem…Ah, before I forget, where did you say you were from?" said Kaito nonchalantly, he was probably tired and needed something to change the topic.

"I'm from Mexico."

"Me-hi-ko*?"

"Yup." said Daniela with a smile. She was proud of her nationality, even if she was bron in a very dangerous city.

"…Say, would you like to help me? I'm planning a _**fiesta**_ for a couple of very _**good**_ friends and I want it to be _**perfect**_." said Kaito with a cheshire-cat smile on his face that went unnoticed by the girl.

"Sure! I love fiestas!"

"Me too, me too."

_Thanks for the help Tantei-kun, I hope you'll like the surprise…_

* * *

_TBC…_

* * *

Translation notes:

Chibi-Tantei* = Small/Tiny Detective.

Urusai* = Shut up.

Hai* = Yes.

Saraba* = See you around/Goodbye.

Me-hi-ko* = Japanese pronunciation of Mexico as how Daniela said it in Spanish.

* * *

_I'm finally done with the murder! This is probably the longest chapter I've written so far! Like over 5 pages, my butt hurts, I'm tired, and I need candy. I hope you liked this small adventure, just a little more of a week for the heist! And now Kaito has to see if Lady Luck will be back to him by then. Oh! Before I forget, my deviant art is the same as my author name here, the "a" is not capitalized though. I hope you enjoyed this chapter!_

_Anie-chan_


	16. Chapter 16

I feel like no one reads my stories Jake

"Why do you say that?"

Very few people review them D: And those are what keep me going to write.

"If you keep writing and stay on the first page then people are more likely to read the story and review no?"

Yeah, but I also need inspiration, candy, boys, the works.

"Don't you already have a boyfriend?"

Don't you have a crush on me?

"…No comment…"

I'm joking Jake, so Halloween is near! I just can't wait for the mountains of candy, amazing costumes, makeup, and pranks…hehehe…

"I know that laugh, you got an idea."

Yeah, but that's for a different time, now if I remember correctly…today would be Thursday in the story timeline, so in about another 10 days it's the heist!

"Wouldn't that end up in a lot of chapters?"

I need to set up the setting just right, if I rushed it then there's no story at all.

"Let me get this straight, its been about 4-5 days but only 15 chapters?"

Yeah?

"…Man you're a slow writer."

…Sit.

*sits* "Damn!"

I trained you well my pet…that sounded weird.

"Ok…back to the story."

Yeah…

"Talking"

_Thinking_

"And?"

I don't own Detective nor Magic Kaitou, both belong to Gosho Aoyama.

"Now to the story."

Enjoy!

* * *

**The Friend of My Enemy…Is My Friend?**

Conan was sitting down in a couch in the Mouri residence with a book down in his lap, the only thing that was odd from this apparently normal picture was that the individual in question was not reading the open book at all. The shrunken detective was pondering about that days events, especially his random team work with the annoying magician to clean the name of a foreign girl. Not only did he help someone he didn't really like, he actually enjoyed it. Say what again? Edogawa Conan enjoyed solving a case with the amateur magician Kuroba Kaito. He didn't understand it himself. The quick thinking of the teen to use one of his tricks in the nick of time was probably the answer, but it might also have been that he wasn't that bad as a detective, not the best, but if the magician decided to become a detective he wouldn't need much training or experience to reach his level, although it was obvious that his talent resided in magic tricks and illusions, he still couldn't decipher how Kaito was able to put the card inside his closed book. For some odd reason, he was beginning to believe he was starting to get along with the magician.

_Who would have thought? I'm starting to like him, even though he's an annoyance._ Thought Conan while closing his eyes for a couple seconds, just to open them wide was not right. The case was close but he felt as though he got information that he ignored completely, something unusual. Then the image of the Hispanic girl came to mind.

_That girl…she seems familiar…as if I have heard of her before…but where?_ On that moment, Daniela became a person of interest in the detective's mind.

* * *

Meanwhile the thief was doing something he had never done before…He was going to an older girl's house. After helping Daniela out she invited him to her house, her house! A coffee shop would have been nice, heck even an ice cream or gelato stand, but she invited him to her house. Wasn't that too personal? Or maybe there was a cultural difference from what was considered personal? Kaito wasn't even sure why he was nervous at all, he brought the idea of her giving him ideas for the _**fiesta**_ he had planned for the Anti-Kid Force and Tantei-kun, he never thought that she wanted to help right away.

_Or Mexican girls are bold, or she is unaware that inviting a guy to a girls house is rather a "personal" thing to do…_ Thought Kaito while walking behind Daniela. _At least she is not a nosy detective…_

"Here we are!" said Daniela. They arrived at a one story house, beige in color with two windows up front and a brown wooden door, quite modest but it was noticeable that it was bigger than it appeared at first glance. Daniela took out her key and opened the door, Kaito followed and noticed that she did not take off her shoes at the entrance, actually there were no shoes or slippers available, also she did not affirm she was home.

"Erm, Daniela-sempai why didn't take off your shoes?"

"Why would I?" asked Daniela slightly perplexed at Kaito's question.

"Well it's common here in Japan to take of your shoes inside a home and wear some inside shoes like slippers and have a couple extra available for company…just saying."

"Oh, I was not aware of that, you could just leave your shoes there, I cleaned the floor this morning so it's ok to be in your socks, I don't mind, although now I have to put slippers in my shopping list." said Daniela while she decided to take her shoes off as well. Kaito did the same and followed her to what she assumed was the dining room.

"Sorry to ask but are your parents home?" Kaito's curiosity got the better of him apparently, obviously her parents must work late if she did not announce she was home, also she must be an only daughter as well.

"Well, no. I live on my own."

"What? Seriously?"

"Yes, I got a scholarship to study in Japan for the following six years, and since I turned eighteen by the time I got it I was allowed to come here alone. My parents send me money so I can buy groceries and pay the bills, and a little extra for school supplies, clothes, and other stuff."

"So…aren't you scared? I mean, you are a girl and you are alone." said Kaito, why was he nervous all of the sudden?

"Nope, I know how to take care of my self. Plus I have Jake to take care of the house."

"Je-ik*?" asked Kaito, and if on cue he could hear tiny stomps coming from the far end of the hall, and a thing jumped up and landed on top of Daniela who was now with the back on the floor. It was a puppy. A freaking puppy who looked to be a Husky with the typical ice-blue eyes they had, but the body build, ears and tail weren't right, the tail was longer, the ears slightly shorter, and instead of being a mixture o black, grays and whites, he was completely white, some parts of the fur shone as if they were silver, it was a rare dog but also very pretty.

"Parale Jake! Tenemos compania!*" said Daniela in her native tongue and the pup stopped from licking its owner's face. Afterwards it looked towards Kaito…and growled at him.

_What? What did I do?!_

"Jake, comportate.* Sorry about that Kuroba-kun, Jake is not very fond of strangers." said she while picking the puppy up, an adorable picture of a canine and its owner, except the dog was still growling, and scowling? at our favorite magician who was not having a very pleasant day per say.

"No, it's alright, so…care to tell me how to make a good _**fiesta**_?" said Kaito. It was time to get things in movement as soon as possible.

"Well first of all there's the food and decorations. We have the papel picado* serpentinas*…let me bring my computer, I'll need to show you how they look like and how to make them. Oh! I could show you how to make some salsa's and traditional Mexican food today, if you're not too busy that is."

"It would be my pleasure to be taught by you milady." said Kaito while doing his typical bow and offering a white rose to the girl. Daniela, unlike all the other girls he did this too, did not blush, she was not charmed at all. Still she said thank you with a smile and took the rose from Kaito's hand. Either Kaito was losing his touch, or she was gay. Probably the latter. Mean while the dog kept staring at Kaito in not a friendly manner throughout his whole stay at Daniela's home.

* * *

It was very late by the time Kaito had finished learning to make six different type of salsas, cut paper decorations, and some very traditional entertainment, he especially memorized the kind of clothes, if he started now, he would have enough outfits for the taskforce and the detectives for the heist the following week, now he just needed to get a bunch of tortillas, fabric, and paper to make everything possible.

"Thank you again for your help today!" said Kaito while leaving Daniela's house.

"Are you sure you don't need someone to walk with you? It's already dark."

_Shouldn't I be the one saying that if our roles were reversed? _"No thanks! I don't live far from here, thanks for offering though!" said Kaito taking into a sprint and heading home.

_Tantei-kun, you better come prepared, because this might be the biggest "party" you'll ever attend…_

* * *

Back that the Mouri Detective Agency, Conan was using the bento-computer the professor made him a long time ago, it was a shame he didn't get to use it as often as he did with his other inventions, but at least he now didn't have to go to the library of Agasa's house to do research.

"What was her name again? Oh, right…" said Conan while typing the name of the Mexican girl. Nothing came up on the first pages until he decided to clink in the link on United States news page. What came up was not what he expected at all.

_Is this for real? She's…Seriously? If so why did she…_All of the sudden why Conan was making those questions to himself the page encountered an error and the screen went black, it had encountered a virus, and on the black screen was a image of a Monarch butterfly with a message below that read:

**Stalking is not nice, next time it won't be a virus.**

_**GAL**_

"…What just happened?.."_ And more importantly, who or what is GAL?…_

* * *

In a dark room, lit by only a computer screen, was a person just finishing typing a couple of things.

"I thought you said no one would look up that name." said a person from the corner of the room and the only thing visible were his eyes which were of an icy color.

"I thought you said someone must be extremely smart to suspect anything." said the person in front of the screen in a mocking tone.

"Maybe it was that guy from before."

"Highly doubt it, I've been here a month and he only knows how to make a mess. It must be someone else."

"Who? The one with the accent?"

"No…it was…someone who did not belong…"

"Did not belong? You are not making any sense."

"I know I'm not making sense, but…I'm sure it was someone we overlooked entirely."

"What about that guy?" said the person of an icy stare toward a newspaper clipping.

"Him? That's a possibility but unless we have proof we cannot do any assumptions or moves, it would be too risky."

"Whatever you say."

"Just zip it. But whoever it was, I couldn't trace the IP address back…"

"Really? That's unusual, say…are we still doing that?"

"You mean the mission? I have no choice, the outcome has already been planned but I simply cannot continue nor interfere unless the situation says so."

"It's getting late, you should go to bed, I'll keep guard incase someone wants to sneak in again."

"Alright, be sure to rest in the morning after I leave."

"Got it."

* * *

Kaito was in his room with a sewing machine still going even though it was past midnight, he had already finished seven outfits, he decided to make the easiest ones first and the most complicated ones for later. On the other side of town in Beika, Conan was having chills run up his back, something told him that the next time he saw Kid, it wasn't just going to be "fun".

* * *

_TBC…_

* * *

Translation notes:

Je-ik*=Kaito's pronunciation of the name of the puppy belonging to Daniela.

"Parale Jake! Tenemos compania!"*= Cut it out Jake! We Have Company!" also my computer cannot make the "n" with the "~" on top, it's supposed to be in the Spanish word for "company" .

"Jake, comport ate*." = "Jake, behave." it's her pet, of course he would only understand Spanish and not Japanese right?

* * *

_So? What did you guys think? I know I took forever to update but can you blame me? I started writing this chapter in October and then I had to study for finals and other stuff, at least I wrote some of the idea down to not forget about it no? Who are the mysterious shadows? How is the fiesta going to turn out? Will we see Conan in an embarrassing outfit? Will I make a picture of said outfit? Who in the world is GAL? Did you guys notice that my editor made a cameo? To those who don't know Jake is my assistant, a product of my imagination that plagued my mind for a while in the shape of a white puppy, he turned into a shape shifter, a werewolf per say with white and silver hair, and he's my editor for the story and comic relief for myself and other authors who know him as well, like Benze-chan and Shingo-sama, amazing writers, you guys should check them. Well, next chapter will be up…Sunday, or sooner, whenever my working muse decides to wake up again, I'm tired, it's late, and I need to tend to my hermit crabs, Elliot, Misaki, and Holmes. I hope you enjoyed this chapter!_

_Anie-chan_


End file.
